Superman to the Rescue
by Kimiko Seraphiel
Summary: Clark Kent goes to Tokyo to do a story, and he gets more than he bargained for!
1. Disclaimer

Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, and neither does Superman. I hope that's good for a disclaimer. I'm never good at writing those. 


	2. Chapter 1 (sorry, no good chapter names....

Clark Kent was at The Daily Planet. He had just gotten there, and the place was already bustling. Lois Lane walked up to him. "Finally. Clark, where the hell have you been?"  
"I'm sorry." He had two coffees and two danishes in his hands. He lifted up his hands to show her the reason for his lateness. "I bought breakfast."  
She looked at the meager offering and rolled her eyes. "Clark, there's no time to eat. There's a big story developing in Japan. All of these strange attacks have been happening. People have been drained of energy. The attacks have been going on for some time, but we just got wind of it. The chief wants to see you."  
"Okay. Here." He handed her the danish and black coffee. "If you find time, eat." Attacks going on in Japan, and him not knowing about it? How could that be? He tried his best to not look distressed.  
She took it. "Thanks, Clark."   
"No prob." Clark went into Perry White's office, and closed the door.   
Lois looked at Clark as he approached Mr. White's office. His pallor had suddenly become so pale.  
"You wanted to see me, Chief?"  
"Oh, Clark. I want you to go to Japan to write an article about the goings-on. I assume Lois already told you about it. You'll leave ASAP. Go back home and get packed. Here's the plane ticket." Perry handed Clark the ticket. "You have a hotel room at the "Tokyo Sleeping Palace."  
"Okay, Chief." Clark walked out of Perry's office in a daze of sorts. Why hadn't he heard the screams of the people being attacked? His super-hearing should have detected the screams. He should have known. It was his job to protect everyone in the world, and he couldn't do it. He went to his apartment, and packed some essentials. He hoped it wouldn't take too long. He hailed a taxi, even though flying would have been more sensible. He just didn't feel like flying today. The shock of what was going on in the east was still too shocking to him. The cab pulled up to the Metropolis International Airport. He had about half an hour to kill. He decided to just wander around aimlessly. The thoughts of the people becoming victims to the energy draining flooded his thoughts. When the thirty minutes were up, he boarded the plane. His ticket was first class. He wouldn't be able to enjoy the flight, though. Not as long as there were people in danger somewhere. He smiled faintly to himself. At least he'd be able to help the people of Japan now.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Negaverse, survivors of Queen Beryl's army were slowly licking their wounds. Armedite, one of Queen Beryl's greatest warriors, had been dubbed leader by the rest of the survivors. He had been trying to develop a plan to destroy Sailor Moon and the rest of the scouts while they were recuperating from their humiliating defeat that day at the North Pole. He had been studying Queen Beryl's books of allies, but nothing was helping. Most of them had been destroyed or lost in battles with Queen Serenity during the Silver Millenium, and were beyond summoning back. Damn it all to hell! He was so frustrated. He threw the book down, and groaned. His head hurt, and so did his eyes. Armedite raked his fingers through his dark-brown hair. How long had he been searching for allies? The search was beginning to look absolutely fruitless. Maybe he should establish some allies of his own. He tried to think. Who could he summon for help? Suddenly, something came to him. He had heard of a being of very great strength. Its name was Colossus, if he remembered right. He was from a planet from long ago. Krypton, he believed. A chain of natural disasters had destroyed the planet, and no one had survived. He could summon this creature. Queen Beryl told him of it long ago, when he was still a young man of 18. It had been far away from the moon, and hadn't even heard of the Silver Millenium or Queen Serenity. The creature called Colossus would be perfect. He smiled slightly to himself. Hopefully there would be enough power in the severely depleted dark energy of the Negaverse, but he doubted it. They would have to send a dark warrior soon. Very soon. Perhaps he should do that before he attempted to summon this creature from Krypton. This Colossus character was probably big, and it would take much energy to summon him. Too much. The Negaverse was barely hanging on as it was. It was time for them to reappear. Who should he choose for the important task of collecting the vital energy needed for this wondrous dark kingdom to survive? Most of the warriors had died, from starvation and sickness. The ones who were still alive were starving and could barely walk around. He sighed deeply. That bitch Sailor Moon would pay for what she did to the powerful and unmerciful Dark Kingdom. The Negaverse would rise again. He would make certain of that. Armedite stepped out of his private office, which used to belong to the malevolent Queen Beryl. Armedite had secretly loved her, but she saw him as just another face in a crowd of millions of followers. It hurt him deeply when she took the pitiful Prince Darien as her king. He had almost rejoiced when his memories were restored, but his happiness was short-lived. The queen had died later that day, destroyed by Sailor Moon. Just thinking of that blond-haired Sailor twit left a bitter taste in his mouth. Armedite walked up to the stage, which Queen Beryl had used to make so many speeches. He took a deep breath, and began speaking. "People of the Negaverse," he started, "We are in desperate need of energy, as you all know. I have developed a plan, but unfortunately, it can not be executed." He paused until all of the murmurs of anger and disappointment faded. "Then again, perhaps it can be executed. My comrades, we need energy. I must summon a creature that has been destroyed. Whoever takes this important task of collecting energy will be greatly rewarded." A young woman of twenty-one years stepped forward. He recognized her as Salimacite, Jadite's younger sister. A smile went across his lips very briefly. She would be a promising choice.   
"Very well, Salimacite. Do what you must to collect energy."  
"Yes sir, Armedite. You won't regret your choice."  
"Make sure I don't." She nodded and disappeared in a swirling bolt of red energy. He smiled inwardly. She reminded him so much of him at that age. He had heard of her from Jadite before he had been put in an eternal stasis. Armedite suddenly felt very faint. He needed to conserve what energy he had. He went to his suite and lay down on the bed that used to belong to Queen Beryl. He was determined to succeed where she had failed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in moments.  
  
Serena woke up and looked over at the alarm clock with blurred vision. Her eyes widened. It was 8:45. She was going to be late again! "Oh no! Luna, why didn't you wake me up?"  
"I tried to." Luna said matter-of-factly, "several times, in fact."  
"You should have tried harder!" Serena threw on her Crossroads Junior High uniform and jetted out of her room. She ran downstairs and almost fell on the way down. She caught herself just in time. Serena grabbed her lunch bag that her mother had packed with care. "Thanks for lunch, Mom." Serena yelled as she ran by. She put her shoes on, and ran out the door. "Oh, I am SO late. It's detention time again. She turned a corner, and bumped into a tall man. She fell on her butt and sat there, stunned. Serena looked up, and saw one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her entire life. His looks were parallel to Darien's. The tall man smiled down at her friendly, and offered her a hand. Serena accepted it, and he pulled her up to her feet.  
"Are you all right," the man asked.  
"Yes. I apologize for bumping into you." She gave a small bow of respect, which was customary in Japan.  
He smiled at her, gently. "It's okay. Where were you going in such a hurry?"   
"School." Serena looked at her watch. "Oh no! I'm late! I have to go!" Serena ran around the man, and went full speed. Who was that handsome man? She had felt strange vibes around him. Oh no! She was starting to sound like Raye! She kept running until she got to school, but the gates were already locked. She was too late. She felt tears sting her eyes, but she fought them back fiercely. She was going to be in so much trouble! She couldn't go back home, not until school was supposed to be over. Maybe her mom wouldn't know. Serena walked slowly around town for a while, window-shopping. Serena went into the Cherry Blossom Park and walked around slowly, enjoying the smell of the flowers and cherry blossoms. She looked at her watch. It was 11:30, lunchtime. Her stomach growled ferociously. Even though she wasn't at school, didn't mean she couldn't enjoy lunch hour. Serena went to a park bench and sat down. She placed her book bag down, and slowly opened her lunch bag. It had a sandwich, carrots, soda, and a chocolate muffin. Her mom always had to slip something healthy in there. Her mouth watered at the thought of getting to eat. She was enjoying her lunch, when she felt someone sit down beside her. She looked over and suppressed a gasp of surprise. It was the man she had bumped into earlier. Her heartbeat quickened slightly. Why did she react that way? She only reacted that way with Darien. He smiled at her. He had dark hair and hazel eyes. This mystery man was so dreamy. He looked like he had a great body under his business suit. He had white teeth, and his skin was an olive color.  
The man nodded and said "Hi."  
"Hello."  
"My name's Clark Kent." He extended her hand, and she shook it gingerly.  
"My name's Serena. Serena Tsukino."  
"It's nice to meet you properly, Serena."  
"Yeah, same here." Clark studied the girl closely. She looked like she was about fourteen, maybe fifteen. She had long blond hair, which was fashioned in pigtails with two buns on either side of her head. She could only describe them as meatballs. He chuckled to himself. She had wide blue eyes. They had a kindness and wisdom in them beyond her years. "So, Serena, what are you doing here?"  
"Well, the gates were locked before I got to school, and I can't get in."  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Was it because you ran into me?"  
"Only partly. I was running late anyway." Clark smiled a dashing smile at her, which made Serena's heart go all a-flutter. "So, umm, Clark, what do you do?" Serena felt her cheeks begin to turn pink.  
"I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet." Clark hid a smirk, as he noticed she was blushing.  
"You mean the really famous newspaper in the U.S.?"  
"Yeah. That's the one."  
The tension in Serena's voice eased immediately, which always happened when something made her excited. "That's so awesome! I've never met someone like you before."  
He grinned at her pleasure. She was so friendly. I hope she stays like this, he thought. It was refreshing to see such a kind soul in such a hateful and chaotic world. "So, Serena, what grade are you in?"  
"I'm in ninth grade. I can't wait to get to high school."  
"I felt exactly the same way when I was your age." She looked at him and smiled. "What are you going to do all day?"  
"I don't know. I certainly can't go home."  
"Well, I'm sort of lost. Maybe you could help me find my way back to the hotel?"  
"I thought reporters were supposed to be observant," Serena said in a playful, teasing manner.  
He laughed. "Maybe you give me a tour of downtown Tokyo?"  
"Sure. You'll love it."  
"Great. It will be a great honor to have such a lovely escort." Clark winked at Serena in what was supposed to be a playful manner, but it held some flirtatious undertones. What was he doing? She was only fourteen years old!  
"Come on!" Serena grabbed Clark's hand enthusiastically. Clark felt little electric jolts from her touch. Did she feel the same? They walked out of the park and into the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. It was an amazing city. He really liked it. The girl named Serena was good company. Serena pointed to a beautiful big tower overlooking the city majestically. "That's Tokyo Tower."  
"Wow, that's pretty amazing." He looked up at the tower and smiled.  
"Isn't it, though?" It held a lot more awe for Serena, because she knew that the Crystal Palace would someday be there in the stead of the Tokyo Tower. Serena and Clark walked for about an hour as Serena showed Clark various sites. They walked by an ice cream shop, and he noticed her looking longingly inside. He smiled, and got the hint.  
"Do you want an ice cream sundae or something?"  
"Yeah!" She dragged him inside and plopped down into a booth. She raised her hand to get some service.  
"Can I help you?" the man who came to their service asked.  
"Yes. I'd like a triple hot fudge sundae. Extra hot fudge and whipped cream, please. Oh, Clark, is it okay if I get a hamburger and fries, too?"  
"Sure. Go ahead. Don't worry about cost." He smiled at her.  
"Wow! Thank you! In that case, I'd like a double cheeseburger, large onion rings, a chocolate soda, and for dessert the triple hot fudge sundae with extra hot fudge and whipped cream. You'd better put another cherry on there, too," she looked over at Clark. "Are you sure that's okay?"  
"Oh yeah, order right ahead."  
"Okay. Thank you so much! That will be all." She smiled at the waiter.  
"Very good. How about you, sir?"  
"Hmm, I guess I'll have a hamburger, french fries, Coke, and a hot fudge sundae.  
"I'll be back in a moment." What Serena had ordered surprised him. She looked like she didn't eat that much. Ah, the wonders of high metabolism. The waiter came back with their food, and Serena dug right in. Clark ate his food, watching Serena. How could someone make such a pig of themselves so attractively? Killing the thought as soon as it entered his head, Clark finished his meal.   
"This is so good," Serena said through bites.  
"It is, isn't it?" Clark smiled at her.After Serena finally finished eating, Clark paid the bill and left a tip, and they walked out of the sundae shop.  
"Thank you for the meal." Serena was so satiated, she felt as if she was going to burst. I can't believe I ate so much, she thought. And in front of such a hunkmeister! Serena felt something for Clark, and she didn't like it. She had someone, so why did she like this reporter from America?  
"It was my pleasure. Call it a thank you gift for showing me around Tokyo." Serena looked up at Clark and felt herself blush again. She began feeling weak in the knees. Uh-oh! Serena searched her mind to end this moment between them.  
"Didn't you say you needed to find your hotel?"  
"Yes I did. It's the Tokyo Sleeping Palace."  
"Wow. That's swanky."  
"Yeah. Tell me about it."  
"The Tokyo Sleeping Palace is halfway across town."  
"Wow. How long will it take?"  
"Probably about an hour."  
"That short of time?"  
Serena smiled enigmatically. "I know some shortcuts." Subsequently, the shortcut went right past Darien's college.  
"Okay. Let's get moving." Serena and Clark walked along the street, laughing and talking. It just so happens that Darien was getting out of one of his pre-med classes as they passed his college. He saw Serena walk by as he walked out, books in his hand. Why wasn't she at school? Knowing her, she had been locked out. He was about to yell for her, when he noticed the man she was with. His mouth opened slightly. They were laughing and talking, and generally having a really good time. Jealousy gripped his chest like a vice. What was she doing with this man? Did she skip school to be with him? Suspicions started to whiz around in his brain. He decided to follow them, to either confirm or disprove his fears. Darien trailed far behind so Serena wouldn't notice him. They were talking about things he couldn't hear, and that caused him a mental anguish he hadn't felt in awhile. There was a lot of jealously coursing through his veins right now. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as he followed. He saw Serena and the man go into the Tokyo Sleeping Palace. Why would she go into a hotel with a person he had never met? What was she going to do? Maybe she was just going to get a drink from the bar? It was hot out today. Sweat trickled down Darien's forehead. He'd wait here, and confront her when she came back out.  
Serena and Clark walked into his room. Serena plopped down onto the bed and sprawled out on it, enjoying the air conditioning. "I bet you're really thirsty. It's really hot out."  
"Yeah. I am."  
"Well then, do you want some water?"  
"Yes, please." Clark opened the mini fridge and tossed a bottle of Naya on the bed next to her. Serena sat up and opened the bottle to drink its cool contents.  
"Hey Serena, why don't you stay up here and get cooled off? I don't want you getting heat stroke or anything." He smiled teasingly.  
"That sounds good." Serena really enjoyed Clark's company. He seemed like a nice man. They talked for awhile. Serena discovered some really interesting things about Clark. He had won a few Pulitzer Prizes for his exceptional articles that he wrote, and on the most dangerous things you could think about. "So, Clark, there's been a question itching at me for awhile. Why are you in Japan?"  
"Oh, well I'm investigating some unexplained incidents concerning energy being mysteriously drained from people."  
"Oh wow." Serena said. The Americans had finally found out about what was going on. "Hey, have you heard of the Sailor Scouts?"  
"Sailor Scouts?"  
"Yeah. They fight the monsters that drain away the people's energy."  
"Monsters? That's what's doing it? Have you seen these Sailor Scouts?"  
"No. I've just heard my friend Molly talk about them."  
"Molly, huh?"   
Uh oh. I said too much. Serena though. "So, did you always want to be a reporter," Serena asked, changing the subject.  
"No. I wanted to play basketball when I was younger."  
"Were you good?"  
"I was on the college basketball team."  
"Wow. That's cool. Can I ask you why you didn't go for a professional career in basketball?  
"Reporting called me." Serena nodded.   
"It was sort of like destiny?"  
"Yeah, I guess so." Clark smiled that dashing smile that never failed to give Serena butterflies. After being in there for a good while, she decided it was time to leave. Serena departed from the hotel and walked out onto the street. She saw Darien leaning against the outside wall of the hotel. "Hi Darien!" She walked up to him. Why was he here?  
"Oh, hello Serena." There was a bit of hostility in his voice. Serena chose to ignore it.  
"So, how long have you been here?" The enthusiasm she felt from seeing Darien faded as soon as he spoke  
"I've been here ever since you went into the hotel with that man. Who is he, Serena?  
"His name is Clark. He got lost, and I showed him back to the hotel."  
"So, it takes that long, does it?" The hostility, no, jealousy was still in his voice.  
"Well, we talked for awhile. He invited me up so that I could get a drink of water and cool off. It's awful hot out, you know."  
"Oh, and it takes that long? I doubt that. What else did you do up there?" Darien wouldn't come right out and say what he was thinking. What was coming over him?  
Serena glared at him. "We drank water and talked. If you think that we did anything else, you are sadly mistaken." Her jaw clenched as she held back tears.  
"Come on, Serena. You were there for over an hour. Don't tell me nothing happened."  
"It's the truth."   
Darien snorted in disbelief. "Yeah right." He started to walk away, when Serena grabbed his arm. That stopped him.   
"How dare you? I would never sleep with him!" She slapped him across the face and then began walking away in a huff. The slap knocked Darien into his senses. How could he do that? He messed up again. Darien started running after her.  
"Serena! Wait, I'm sorry." He caught up to her and turned her around. He looked in her eyes. Before she looked away he saw that there were tears threatening to fall. He was making her cry again. Regret tore at his heart. Why did he have to be such an idiot? "I'm sorry. I never should have accused you of such a thing. I know you would never do that." She looked at him, and a single tear slid down her cheek. Darien tenderly wiped it away with his thumb.  
"It's okay, Darien. Just don't let it happen again," she said half-playfully. He smiled at her, and bent down to give her a kiss. Serena stood on her toes to meet him halfway. As their lips met, their arms wrapped around each other's bodies in a warm embrace.   
"Let's get you home, love." Darien kissed Serena lightly again, and he walked her home, his hand in hers. 


	3. Chapter 2

Salimacite looked at the city of Tokyo from high in the air. There were the five Sailor Scouts somewhere down there. Those Sailor Scouts were to blame for the troubles that the Negaverse were facing. Stupid Sailor twits. She had to succeed in her quest to get dark energy. Armedite was counting on her, and so was the rest of the Dark Kingdom. Salimacite transformed into her human clothes, and walked down the street. What could she do to drain energy? The resources given to her were extremely limited. She thought for only a few moments before she got an idea. She remembered a story Jadite had told her before he had been put into eternal stasis. There was supposed to be a creature hidden in a tomb at the base of the mountain the humans called Mt. Everest. She would go there and release it on Tokyo. Armedite transferred herself to the base of the mountain after ducking into a secluded alleyway. Salimacite harnessed dark energy to release the creature trapped so long ago. There was a loud groan, and then the monster came out of the mountain. It was perfect. The creature was gargantuan in size, and its body looked as though it was made of rock. The monster bowed to her. "How may I serve you, master?" Its voice was as gravelly as it looked.  
"I need you to drain energy for the Negaverse."  
"As a reward for releasing me from my prison, I shall do as you wish." They transferred to Tokyo, and the monster started to rampage across the city of Tokyo, leaving destruction in its wake. Bodies drained of all their energy were strewn about like rag dolls. Raye Hino heard commotion outside of Cherry Hill Temple. She looked through the gate, and there was a Negamonster attacking the city. OH NO, she thought. Raye yelled "Mars Star Power," and transformed into Sailor Mars. She contacted the other Sailor Scouts with her communicator. "Guys, you'd better get here, and quick. There's a Negamonster creating a ruckus."  
"We're on our way," Amy said.  
As soon as Sailor Mars let go of the other scouts, she ran out to the street to face the monster on her own. "Hey, Nega-creep! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" The monster looked at her. It looked as if it was made of stone. It had hollow eyes, and a mouth with teeth of stone. "I am Sailor Mars! On behalf of Mars, I will punish you."   
The monster laughed. "How could a little girl stop the great Stoneshower?"  
"I'll show you! Mars Celestial Fire Surround." Rings of fire hit the monster, but it didn't effect the Nega-monster very much at all.   
"Ha, do you call that an attack?" Stoneshower raised its hand, and rocks started pouring out of the sky, mainly in her direct area. She was being pelted with the stones. She felt almost unbearable pain where the small rocks hit. She tried dodging the debris falling from the sky, but it wasn't working. A stone that was bigger in size than the other ones hit Sailor Mars directly on the head, and knocked her unconscious.   
"Mercury Bubbles Blast" A cold, heavy fog surrounded the area. The monster couldn't see anything. Sailor Jupiter grabbed Sailor Mars and laid her gently on the ground, far away from the battle that was about to take place. The fog began to clear slowly, and the monster started draining energy from the first person it saw. It was Sammy!   
"No!" Sailor Moon yelled. She ran for the monster in a blind rage as it assaulted her brother. Stoneshower grabbed Sailor Moon and laughed.   
"Now I can drain your energy, too!" Sailor Moon began to glow as her energy was being depleted  
A rose hit the monster in the face, causing him to drop Sammy and Sailor Moon. The other Sailor Scouts looked up, and whom did they see, but Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask dove in and grabbed Sailor Moon and her brother then set them down at a safe place.  
He ran so that he was in front of the monster, and looked at it. "How dare you attack innocent people! I will not stand for it." The monster looked at him, and a beam of energy came from its eyeless sockets. It hit Tuxedo Mask in the chest. He flew back and landed on his back, hitting his head in the process, which made him lose consciousness.   
"No, I suppose you won't." An evil chuckle emerged from its throat.   
"NO! Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon stood up and looked at the monster with anger and determination. "I am Sailor Moon. Champion of love and justice. I will not stand for you hurting my loved ones. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" The monster chuckled.  
"You're friend could not stop me. What makes you think you can? I will destroy you all." The beam started to come again. Sailor Moon jumped, trying her best to dodge it. It hit Sailor Moon, but not as accurately as Tuxedo Mask, but it was still enough to knock her unconscious.   
"No!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap" Electricity came out of Sailor Jupiter's hand, and hit the Nega-monster directly. It yelled in pain, but the damage was minimal.  
"It's my turn!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Venus Love Chain Encircle" A chain of golden hearts came out of Sailor Venus's hand, and surrounded the Nega-monster. It fell back and screamed. They had finally found its weakness! Sailor Mercury woke Sailor Moon up. As soon as she was awake, Sailor Moon bolted into action  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon had a scepter in her hand, and when she said that, a beam of energy came out of it. When it hit the Nega-monster, it screamed. A bright light surrounded it, and it turned into dust. "It's moon dust!" Something caught Sailor Moon's eye, so she looked up. She saw a man in a blue suit and a red cape. That must be the person who sent the Nega-monster. The man saw her looking at him, and he left in a blur. "Did you see that man, Sailor Mercury?"  
"Yes, I did." They were both still looking up, wondering where he went.  
"Do you think that could be the person who sent the Nega-monster?"  
"Most likely." The rest of the Sailor Scouts nodded in agreement.   
Sailor Mars slowly walked over. "Sorry I couldn't be more helpful, guys."  
"It's okay, Sailor Mars. If you hadn't alerted us, there would have been a lot more people who lost their energy." Sailor Jupiter looked over at Tuxedo Mask. "Let's get him and then let's get out of here." They went into an alleyway and transformed into their true selves. Tuxedo Mask woke up, and transformed back into his normal garb.   
"I think we should have a meeting," Amy suggested.   
"I agree," Lita said. "How about the rest of you?" Needless to say, the others agreed as well.  
  
Salimacite went back to the Negaverse, defeated. She faced Armedite; her head hung in shame. "I failed, my liege."  
"No you didn't. We have far more than enough energy to summon Colossus. You did well."  
Salimacite looked up, a smile on her face. "Thank you, sir." She bowed and went back into the crowd. She was very proud of herself. Her heart almost burst with pride. She was sure Jadite would be pleased. Suddenly, she missed her brother dearly. Perhaps Armedite would revive him after they defeated the Sailor brats. She could see it now. Armedite would rule over the entire universe. She would be his queen. Jadite could be Armedite's advisor. They would all be incredibly happy. The Negaverse would finally rule, and the puny Princess Serena would die horribly at her hands.   
Armedite went into his library. He concentrated the negative energy. He could feel it coursing through his body. A dark ball started to form in his hand. Beads of sweat started to form on his brow. How did Queen Beryl do this? His breathing became quicker, but he could see the outline of a body. Soon the body had definition. It was a humanoid creature. Armedite had imagined it would be a big, hideous creature. What was this, some sort of joke? The creature was a male. He had blond hair down to his shoulders. His body had a very muscular build to it. His deep-blue eyes looked incredibly cruel. It scared even Armedite a bit. "I am Colossus." His voice was booming. "Who are you?" The voice of Colossus was deep. It was a voice that was intimidating.   
"I'm Armedite," he suppressed the fearful stutter. "I summoned you to help us defeat the Sailor Scouts. They've been a thorn in the side of the Negaverse for several Millenniums. If you help us, you will be greatly rewarded."  
"How?"  
"How does second in command sound?"  
"I like the sound of that." I can kill him when I defeat these Sailor Scouts, Colossus thought.  
"Good. Come, Colossus, let me get to know you better." They walked down the hall. "So, what were you on Krypton?"  
"Most called me a sadistic tyrant. I struck fear into the heart of every Kryptonian. It was fantastic. The scientist Jour-El defeated me. I had tried to steal his wife, Lara, but he imprisoned me in a state of oblivion. That's the last thing I remember. I will get revenge on that scientist and his son, Kall-El. How far away is Krypton?"  
"I'm afraid it was destroyed eons ago. A chain of natural disasters caused its destruction."  
"So, Father Time has took my revenge away. Ha! I will take my wrath out on these Sailor Scout people, then, and anyone else who gets in the way." Armedite showed Colossus the room he was to sleep in. Colossus went inside, as he was told to do.  
"Well, he'll be easy to handle," Armedite said to himself.  
  
  
At the Tsukino house, there was a lot of yelling going on. "Serena, how could you have skipped school?" yelled Serena's mom.  
"I didn't skip school, Mom. The gates were locked when I got there." Her voice had a whiney twang to it.  
"You're grounded, young lady."  
"For how long?" Serena whined.  
"Until further notice. That's how long."  
"But Mom! That's totally unfair. It wasn't even my fault."  
"Yes it was. If you had just gotten up when your alarm went off, then you wouldn't have missed school. Plus, you didn't even come home! Where were you all day?"  
"I met this guy. He was lost, so I helped him find his way back to the hotel."  
"Serena! How could you have been so stupid? You put yourself in danger. He could have done something to you."  
"No. He was a nice man. A reporter from America."  
"And that makes all the difference," Serena's mom said sarcastically. "Go to your room, young lady." Serena sighed in defeat, and stomped her feet as she marched up the stairs. She slammed the door and lay down on her bed. Why did her mom have to be such a jerk? Luna plopped down on the on the bed next to Serena.   
"So, how did it go, Serena?"  
"I'm grounded until further notice."  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Serena. But you know your mom's right. If you would just get up when the alarm rings, then you would make it on time. And what were you thinking when you went into a complete stranger's hotel room?"  
"Thanks for cheering me up Luna! Can't you ever just keep your stupid opinions to yourself? I would have made it on time if it weren't for the fact that I bumped into Clark. And if he tried to do anything, I could scream. There were a lot of people there, Luna. Don't you think I can be responsible? Why don't you go chase your tail or something? Just leave me alone!" Serena rolled over and faced the wall. Luna was flabbergasted. She was hurt, too. Luna walked out of the room. She decided to go to Amy's. Serena was usually so tolerant of her nagging. Maybe I was too rough on her this time, Luna thought. Luna was about to Amy's house, when she heard a scream. It sounded like Amy. She looked up, and a flying man had her. It wasn't the one from the battle, though. It was a different one. She had to get Serena! Luna ran with all her might. When she finally reached Serena, she was out of breath severely, but she had to tell her.  
"Serena, you have to help Amy. This flying man has her, and I'm afraid he's going to kill her!"  
"What!? Let's go, Luna!" Serena called Mina, Lita, and Raye. Then she held up her star locket and yelled "Moon Crystal Power" A bright light surrounded the young girl. She started spinning in the air, and her clothes dissolved. Her locket was glowing, and ribbons burst out from it. A body suit appeared, and then a mini skirt. Gloves appeared on her hands, and boots on her feet. The little meatballs got red round disks on them, and finally a tiara appeared on her forehead. No matter how many times she saw it, Luna was still captivated by the method of transformation of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon started running after she climbed out the window. She saw Amy being dropped and then caught by the man. "It's like he's playing with her." Serena said in astonishment. The other Sailor Scouts joined Sailor Moon shortly. "Let's dust this creep!" Sailor Moon said.  
"Yeah." Agreed the other Scouts.   
Sailor Venus yelled "Venus Love Chain Encircle" It missed the foe entirely. "Oops," Venus said sheepishly.  
"We have to be careful not to hit Amy." Luna said. The Scouts nodded. The flying man dropped Amy again. Amy screamed, but the scream was cut short. The man in blue flew by and caught Amy in mid-air.  
"They must be in league together." Jupiter concluded. The Scouts nodded in agreement.  
  
This flying man in a blue suit was carrying Amy away. She noticed the S on his outfit. Amy was petrified. The flying man must have sensed it, because he looked down at her and smiled a kind and reassuring smile. "Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Superman. Can I ask your name?"  
"A-a-amy."  
"It's nice to meet you Amy." They flew in silence. He was concentrating on losing the other flying man close behind them. After some impressive evasive maneuvers, the other flying man was out of sight. Superman smiled. He slowly went down to the ground and gently released her. Amy straightened out her school uniform. Superman knew that uniform. It looked like Serena's. "Do you go to Crossroads Junior High?"  
"Why, yes." Amy said in surprise. "How did you know?"  
"Your uniform." Superman pointed out.  
"Oh." Amy blushed slightly. He smiled.   
"Shall we get you back home now, Amy?" She nodded. He picked her up and started flying due east. When they got back to Tokyo, there were some girls in Sailor Suits waiting. The one with pigtails looked really familiar. He looked at her closer, and then realized that it was Serena! Serena was the one who had defeated that rock monster yesterday.   
Sailor Moon looked at the man in the suit. She couldn't believe her eyes. The man looked so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on who it was he reminded her of. Regardless of who he might be, he was a bad guy. She had to remember that. "I am Sailor Moon. I fight for love and justice. I won't stand for you terrorizing my friends! In the name of the moon, I will punish you."  
"And in the name of Mars."  
"And in the name of Venus."  
"And in the name of Jupiter." Superman looked at all of the girls. He wasn't a bad guy. He was a good guy.  
"I'm afraid there's been some misunderstanding," Superman started, but he couldn't finish. He heard the voice of Sailor Jupiter say "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap." A bolt of lightning hit him in the chest. He flew back. Then he heard the voice of Sailor Mars say "Mars Celestial Fire Surround." He felt the hotness of fire, but it didn't affect him. Superman got up, and then he heard the voice of Sailor Venus say "Venus Love Chain Encircle." They were powerful attacks, but they were no match for his superior strength. Then he heard the voice of Sailor Moon. "Moon Scepter Elimination." Superman turned around just in time to see a scepter with a beam of energy. The beam was going straight towards him. It hit him directly in the chest, and he flew back at least ten feet. He landed on his back. "He's moon dust!" he heard Sailor Moon exclaim. Why were they attacking him? Oh yeah, they thought he was the enemy. Superman got up, and steadied himself.  
"Sailor Moon, I'm not the bad guy!" Superman said, trying to stop the attacks. He could see the surprise in her eyes when he got up.  
"Yeah right! Moon Scepter Elimination!" Superman flew up. The beam of energy missed him this time. "You sent that Negamonster yesterday, and you will pay for draining all those people's energy!" Superman looked at Sailor Moon, his mouth gaping. She really did think he was the enemy. He looked at all of the Sailor Scouts. One had brown hair. It was pulled into a ponytail. Her skirt was a green color, and there was a bow on the front of her suit, which was pink. He saw her cross her arms and a stick came out of her tiara.  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" A bolt of lightning came toward him. He dodged it. Weren't there five scouts yesterday? Where was the one with the short bluish hair? He saw a black blur out of the corner of his eye. The man had on a black tuxedo and mask. He had on a white mask and bow tie.   
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon said happily.  
"Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask nodded toward her. He turned his direction to Superman. "I am Tuxedo Mask. Can't you find anything better to do than terrorize young girls?" Superman opened his mouth to talk, but he saw him throw a rose. The petals were up, and they hit him directly in the eyes. He started loosing altitude. "Do it now, Sailor Moon!"  
"Got it! Moon Scepter Elimination" Superman avoided the beam again, but he felt the power of it zooming past him. "How is he doing that!?" He didn't want to, but Superman realized he had to use force to stop the attacks. He looked at Sailor Moon's scepter, and he concentrated on it. Little laser beams came out of his eyes, and hit the scepter. The scepter started turning red, and Sailor Moon dropped the scepter. Her hand throbbed with burning pain. Tears came to her eyes. The other Sailor Scouts were shocked.   
"I'm not the bad guy. Explain to them, Amy."  
"He's not, Sailor Moon. He saved me from the bad guy."  
"Are you sure?" Amy nodded. "I'm sorry. I had no idea." Sailor Moon said.  
"It's okay." Superman slowly flew down to the ground. Sailor Moon took off her glove, and he saw it was really red. It must have been painful. She started blowing on it. "Here, give me your hand."  
"Why?"  
"I'll help."  
"Haven't you done enough?" Tuxedo Mask said angrily.  
"It was self-defense. Now, give me your hand." She extended her hand slowly. When he reached for it, she withdrew slightly. "Trust me, Sailor Moon." She nodded, tears in those deep wide eyes. He felt so guilty. When their hands touched, electric tingles went down his back, and his stomach did flips. Come on, Clark. She's half your age. He blew gently on her hand, hoping it would ease her pain. His icy breath made the red go away slowly. When the red was gone, he let her hand go, letting the touch linger slightly.  
"Thank you," Sailor Moon said shakily. Why did she react to his touch like she reacted to Clark's? Superman nodded and flew away. 


	4. Chapter 3

Serena looked at her hand, still amazed from what happened. There was no evidence that it had been burned earlier. That man had amazing powers. Who was he? What was he? Was he really working for the Nega-verse, and only trying to fool the Sailor Scouts? Amy seemed to think he was good, but what if she was wrong? Thank God her mom hadn't discovered that she had been gone, or else she'd be in really big trouble. Serena was so drained from using the scepter so much. She was going to sleep good tonight. Maybe I should apologize to Luna, Serena thought. She's right. If I did start getting up earlier, I wouldn't have been locked out today. Plus, my mom would be more willing to lessen the grounding if I did better at getting up. It was eight-o clock. Even though it was so early, she had to go to bed. She was just so tired.   
  
The next day, Serena actually got up on time. She didn't have to run, which was a pleasant change of pace. She was walking leisurely down the street when she saw Darien going on his morning jog. "Darien!" Her hand was raised, and she was waving it to get his attention. He looked over her way, and then trotted across the street.  
"Hey Meatball-head. How are you?"  
Serena smiled. She had no doubts about how she felt about Darien. But, why did Clark Kent haunt her thoughts so? "I'm good."  
"I'm surprised to see you." He was happy, though. Serena could tell.  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
"Well, either my watch is broken, or you're actually on time." Serena playfully jabbed him in the rib. He grabbed her, and stole a kiss. When he looked at her, she was blushing deeply. Darien smiled at her eagerness to see him. He loved her so much, but why couldn't he tell her those three small words? Even though he'd faced so many Nega-monsters, he couldn't wear his heart on his sleeve for this sweet and caring junior high student. Well, she was almost in high school.  
"I got grounded yesterday, and maybe if I'm on time for school, I'll get off on good behavior." He laughed about her statement.   
"I'll walk you to school." Darien put his arm around her, and they began walking down the street together. Serena stepped on her shoelace, and began falling forward. Darien tried to stop her from falling, but she dragged him down with her. They were on the sidewalk in a heap. Darien and Serena were a tangle of arms, legs and heads. Tears were in Serena's eyes. I always ruin everything, Serena thought. Why am I such a klutz? Darien saw Serena's dismay. He helped her up, after he got off of the hard cement, and started to laugh. Serena looked at him, and smiled slightly. Soon she started to laugh, too. They walked hand in hand to Crossroads Junior High.  
  
Serena was actually early for school. She was even there before Amy. Molly was there, though. She'd go over and talk to her for a while. "Hey, Molly. How are you?"  
"Oh, hi Serena. I'm surprised to see you."  
"Yeah. I decided to try to get here earlier, at least until I'm ungrounded."  
"You should really be on time every day."  
Serena winced inwardly. "Yeah, I know."  
"Hey, you could walk to school every day with your boyfriend. What's his name again?"  
"Darien. Darien Shields." Why was she wishing that Clark could walk her to school, too?  
"Oh yeah. How old is he, anyway? He looks a bit old for you."  
"True love knows no age." Serena said with a romantic sigh. She had a slight smile on her face, and her eyes had the daydreamy look. Well, she isn't going to be good for conversation any more right now, Molly thought. Molly's mind wandered to Maxfield Stanton…or should she say Nephlite? Serena had said Maxfield was a bad person. She remembered her saying he wasn't even human. That was true, but how could Serena know? Serena's new friends were also making her suspicious. They each arrived when a new Sailor Scout did. Could Serena be Sailor Moon? Could Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina be Sailor Scouts? Serena and herself had been growing apart for about a year now. She was always at Raye's temple. Why wouldn't Serena tell her? Molly had been thinking that for a while, but it had been plaguing her mind greater and greater. Maybe I should just ask her about it, Molly thought. She wasn't a stupid girl. She could put two and two together. She had no more time to ponder the thoughts of Serena's possible secret identity. The bell rang, and the students shuffled in for another long and exhausting day.   
  
Clark Kent was in his hotel room. He was thinking about these Sailor Scouts. They were obviously good, but way out of their league. This new enemy was definitely a Kryptonian, but how did he get to Earth? He was the only survivor. The Sailor Scouts had assumed that he was bad, probably because they had the same powers. The fact that Serena was Sailor Moon shocked Clark greatly. The girl that he had a crush on was a superhero. Wait a minute, Clark thought, a crush? She's half my age! I do not have a crush on Serena Tsukino. Just stop thinking about her, Clark. You have a story to write, and a nation to help. He wished that he could have the council of his mom and dad right now. They'd know what to say to him. Enough! Just don't think about it, Clark ordered himself. He switched his frame of mind, though it was difficult to do. The chief would like his story. He had a great story in mind. Instead of the mysterious drainings, he'd write about five young women in Sailor Suits fighting for love and justice. It wasn't what he had come here for, but it was still good. He couldn't forget about the masked man. Was there something between him and Sailor Moon? Tuxedo Mask was his name, wasn't it? Lois would flip out about this new caped man. They were popping up everywhere. Gotham City, Metropolis, and now Tokyo. She was probably flipping out that she didn't get the story, anyway. Clark chuckled to himself. Lois amazed him sometimes. She was an investigative reporter, yet she couldn't tell Superman and Clark Kent were the same people. Sometimes Clark was jealous of his alter ego. He should go interview the police. That would be the first place to start. Dammit! Clark thought. I could have interviewed, Serena, or should I say Sailor Moon? Oh well, I'll interview her the next time I see her. He wouldn't reveal who Serena really was, of course. He'd better get to that police station. Clark picked up his jacket, and walked out the door. Sailor Moon would sell a lot of papers the day he got back to Metropolis.   
  
The day was dragging by so slowly. It was about lunchtime. Serena's mom had packed her the usual. A sandwich, soda, and this time celery sticks. What was she, a rabbit? There was also some vanilla pudding. That was an okay treat. She sat down next to Lita. Amy was in the classroom, studying. Why did she have to study so much? She said she'd probably be out later. Just as Serena thought that, Amy came wandering out. She must have decided not to study after all. Amy plopped down on the other side of Serena. "So, Amy, did you decide to come out here and eat?"  
"Yeah. It's such a nice day out. If you weren't grounded, we could go for a walk."  
"Maybe my mom would un-ground me."  
"Fat chance, Serena." Lita said. Serena looked at Lita with the nastiest look she could muster, but Lita only laughed. "I was just kidding. Your mom never stays mad long. Maybe she'll un-ground you."  
"I sure hope so." Serena smiled back at the tall athletic girl, and they began eating.  
  
Serena was at home, pleading with her mom. She was starting to give in. "Please Mom," Serena whined, "Please un-ground me. I promise I won't be late ever again."  
Serena's mom sighed. "You always say that, Serena."  
"I know. I never get locked out, though. It wasn't even my fault. Please, Mom. Un-ground me."  
"Okay, Serena. I'll let you go out. Just don't let what happened yesterday happen again."  
"Thanks Mom!" Serena hugged her, and ran out the door to meet them at Cherry Hill Temple. Luna came trotting up next to Serena. Serena suddenly remembered the horrible things she said to her earlier. She had to apologize. "Luna, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it." The feline with the crescent moon on her forehead looked up at her and smiled.  
"It's okay, Serena. I know you didn't actually mean it. You were just angry at your mother, and I had to nag."  
"No. There's no excuse. I shouldn't yell at you just because my mom pissed me off." They walked the rest of the way to Cherry Hill Temple in silence. As they walked, Serena's thoughts went back to Clark Kent. Maybe I should talk to one of my friends. I can't keep this inside forever. When they got there, the rest of Serena's friends were surprised to see her.  
"Did your mom un-ground you?" Mina asked.  
Serena nodded. "She sure did!"  
"How did you manage that?" asked Lita.  
"Oh, she was probably her usual whiny self." Raye said.   
"Raye! That was mean." Tears welled up in Serena's eyes. She started to bawl. Even though it was true, did she have to be such a brat about it?  
"Oh, great going, Raye," Amy said, "now we have to calm her down."  
"Hey, I'm just pointing out the obvious here."  
"Well, do you have to be so mean about it?" Serena asked between sobs.  
"Come on, Raye. Apologize. That's the only way she'll stop her wailing." Lita said loud enough for only her to hear.   
Raye sighed. "I'm sorry, Serena."  
"It's okay." Serena said between sniffles. After her last sniffle, Serena's mood changed back to her regular happy mood. "Let's go for that walk." Everyone agreed to that. After the walk was almost over, Serena decided that everyone should get ice cream. Everyone else readily agreed. They were walking along, when Serena gasped, and then smiled. Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina followed Serena's view. What they saw was a tall, dashing young man. He had dark skin and hazel eyes. He wore glasses, and a nice working suit. The man had black hair, and looked like he had a nice body under the suit. Serena waved to the man, and he waved back, with a smile on his face.  
"So, Serena, are you breaking up with Darien and going out with this guy?"  
"NO! Clark and I are just friends." Lita nudged Serena's arm. Amy just sort of looked at Serena. She answered somewhat hastily, but no one else seemed to notice.  
"Yeah, sure Serena. We believe you. Don't we?"  
"Yeah…NOT!" Lita, Mina, and Raye said in unison.  
"Ha ha ha. That's very funny." The man came trotting over.   
"Hi Serena. Who's your friends?"  
"This is Amy." Serena said pointing to the girl with the bluish hair and blue eyes. That was the girl I rescued yesterday. Could the rest of these girls be the other Sailor Scouts? Clark asked himself.  
"Hi Amy."  
"Hello, Clark." Her voice sounded a little mistrusting.  
"This is Raye." Serena pointed to the girl with long black hair and purplish eyes. "This is Mina." Serena pointed to the young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. "And last but not least, this is Lita." Lita had brown hair pulled into a ponytail and greenish eyes. "Everyone, this is Clark…Clark…I don't know your last name."  
"Kent. My name is Clark Kent."  
"It's nice to meet you, Clark." He shook the girls' hands one by one. They all seemed very nice. They all looked dreadfully familiar. Maybe they WERE the other four Sailor Scouts. They all looked like them. Well, he might as well conduct some interviews.   
"Hey, I'm here to do a report, and it would be nice if you let me ask you guys a few questions."  
"Okay. Sure. What do you guys think?" Serena asked. They all nodded their heads yes. "Great! Let's have a seat." Some of them sat down on a park bench. Raye, Lita, and Amy sat on the ground.   
"Ask away." Serena said. He suddenly turned serious.  
"Have you ever noticed any unusual goings-on?"  
"What do you mean," Amy asked.  
"Well, I don't know. Whatever comes to mind."  
"Well," Amy said, "Those flying guys were pretty strange."  
"Anything else?"  
"Serena's hair!" Raye said jokingly.  
"Very funny, Raye."  
"I thought so."  
"How about energy. Has it been mysteriously drained away from people?"  
"Yeah. It's been going on for a few years now. I even saw one of the monsters. Sailor Jupiter kicked its butt," Lita said.  
"Sailor Jupiter?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sailor Moon does the real butt-kicking, or so I've heard," Serena added.  
"Well," Raye said, "she DOES have a lot of help from the other scouts."  
"That's true, but it's obvious that Sailor Moon does most of the butt-kicking."  
"Oh, please, Serena. Give me a break. Sailor Moon is the clumsiest and whiniest Sailor Scout of them all."  
"That is not true," Serena exclaimed  
"Guys, come on. Don't you think you should cool it?" Amy asked. What if Clark realizes we're the Sailor Scouts? Amy thought quietly. We'd never have normality in our lives again, and our lives aren't really that normal anyway. Raye and Serena did drop the subject, though.   
Clark was looking at them strangely. Perhaps my hunch is right, he thought. "Well, I guess I know who Serena and Raye's favorite Sailor Scouts are." He chuckled softly.   
"So, have you ever seen the Scouts in action?"  
"Umm…well…I…" Serena mumbled hesitantly.  
"No. We've never seen the Sailor Scouts in action." Raye said.  
"You haven't? Then how do you know who your favorite Scouts are?"  
"We…we just do, okay?"   
Could you guys act any more suspicious? Amy thought. "They're always on the news." Amy said.  
"Fair enough. I heard the Sailor Scouts were in a fight yesterday."  
"Yeah?" Lita asked with fake enthusiasm. "Do you know what happened?"  
"I don't have all of the details, but it was with a man named Superman."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"How very interesting." Lita looked at her watch. "We'd better go, guys. Was the interview helpful?"  
"I suppose so. Thank you for your time." The five girls got up and walked off quickly. Serena looked back at Clark momentarily, and her breath caught in her throat. Why was she so attracted to him? Clark looked into Serena's eyes, and heat flashed through them, as if he was attracted to her, as she was attracted to him. Serena quickly turned her head away, breaking the heat-filled gaze. 


	5. Chapter 4

Armedite was in the library. He had to come up with a plan. Colossus, whose real name turned out to be Ai-Sertine, couldn't just go flying around harassing people. That's basically what Queen Beryl did, and look at where it got her! They had to find out the identities of the Sailor Scouts. How can that be done, he thought. Then something donned on him. It hit him like a ton of bricks! Jadite knew who three of the Sailor Scouts were. It was possible to awaken him. That's what he would do! He would awaken Jadite. A huge smile broke out across his face, sure that his plan would not backfire. Those blasted Sailor Scouts probably hung around together. He knew the first three, and they could find out the other two. They knew who Tuxedo Mask was. He was a man named Darien Shields. The mystery was who were the Sailor Scouts that were always interfering with their plans, and that mystery was about to be solved.  
  
Serena and Darien were in his apartment, spending some quality time together. Serena began feeling guilty about her feelings for Clark, even though she couldn't control them. "It's a good thing that the Superman fellow is on our side. Can you believe how powerful he was?" The sound of Darien's voice interrupted Serena's thoughts.  
"I know. I did the scepter elimination so many times, and it didn't destroy him."  
"Yeah, but it only hit him once."   
"That's true." They sat in silence for a few minutes, just being there with each other. Serena began feeling very tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night because she was thinking of Clark, and the feelings she had for him. It was hard being in love with one person, but feeling multitudes of attraction to someone else. She leaned on Darien's shoulder and closed her eyes. She breathed in deeply. He smelled like roses and aftershave. She felt Darien put his arm around her, and tingles went up and down Serena's spine.   
"Are you tired, Serena," he asked. His concern touched her deeply.  
"Yes." Serena yawned.   
"Go on to sleep, sweetheart. I'll wake you when we have to go." He kissed her softly.   
Serena slowly drifted into sleep. She felt completely safe in Darien's arms. A few minutes later, Darien slowly got up, careful not to disturb Serena. He looked down at her. She looked so peaceful. He kissed her gently on the lips. A small smile formed on them. "I love you, Darien." Serena mumbled in her sleep. Darien smiled down at her. She was so beautiful, so loving and honest. He went out to the balcony. He remembered the first time they met so vividly. She threw that quiz, and it landed right on his head. It was a thirty percent, if his memory was right. He had made fun of her. He had been such a jerk in the beginning. Then, as soon as they found out each other's secrets, he was brainwashed by Queen Beryl. There were so many setbacks in their relationship. They knew everything that was going to happen in the future. They'd get married and have a daughter named Rini. They'd rule over Crystal Tokyo together in the thirtieth century. His future self had sent him disturbing dreams, which forced him to stay away from Serena. That was one of the hardest times in his life. It would probably be just as hard doing it when he became King Darien. Darien looked at his watch. It was 7:30. Serena's mom was expecting her home. He'd have to wake her up. Darien went back to the sofa, and shook her softly. She moaned softly and turned around. He shook her again. "Just a few more minutes, Mom."  
"I'm not your mom."   
Darien blew in her ear in an erotic fashion. She shivered and then turned around, and he saw her beautiful eyes. She kissed him, passion underlying in the kiss. "What time is it?"  
"It's 7:30."  
"Oh no!" Serena bolted up and threw her shoes on. "I'm late! My mom wanted me to be home at 7:30, and it takes at least fifteen minutes to get home."  
"I'll drive you home on my motorcycle."  
"Okay."   
Darien grabbed his keys and helmet. Serena grabbed the other one. They hopped onto the bike when they got down into the street, and Darien turned on the engine and revved it a bit, and then took off. They were driving over a bridge, when another car went into their lane. Darien swerved to miss it, but in doing so he went right over the railing of the bridge. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. They were flying in the air. Darien heard Serena scream. She was holding onto his waist so tightly, he could hardly breathe. He heard the motorcycle's engine humming, and then he heard a splash as it went into the water. Soon, they were under the water. They were sinking lower and lower. The bike hit Darien in his ribs, and every movement caused him pain. He saw Serena floating limply in the current of the river. He swam to her as quickly as he could with his injury, and dragged her to the surface. The current was going quickly, but his adrenaline helped him keep Serena afloat. He checked to see if Serena was breathing, and she wasn't. Darien started to panic, but he quickly remembered what to do. CPR! He plugged her nose and breathed in her mouth. That was very hard to do while fighting to keep two people on the surface of strong swirling water. He checked for a pulse. There was still one there, but it was beginning to grow faint. He breathed in her mouth again, and then pumped on her chest while holding her up with one of his arms. The pain in his side had gone numb, because he had to concentrate on saving his beloved. Darien kept breathing and pumping. Soon, Serena was spitting up water. She gasped deeply. "Where are we?"  
"We're in a river. We have to swim for the bank."  
"Okay." Serena looked toward the current's direction and froze. Her wide eyes got even wider. Darien followed her gaze. It was a waterfall!  
"We'd better hurry up!" Serena nodded, and they started pumping their arms and legs, trying to get to the bank before they got to the waterfall. They weren't getting any closer to the bank, though. Soon, they felt themselves flying through the air. Serena and Darien started screaming, but they suddenly stopped. Serena opened one eye, and so did Darien. They were in the arms of a flying man. Serena and Darien gasped. It was Superman! He had saved them from death's tight grip.  
"Thank you, Superman." Serena said in amazement.  
"It was no problem. Didn't you know that the river was a no swimming zone," Superman quipped.  
"I was driving Serena home on my motorcycle, and we went over the side of the bridge."  
"How did that happen?"  
"Some guy swerved in front of us."  
"Okay. Do either of you need to go to the hospital?"  
"Serena does. I had to perform CPR on her."  
"Okay." The flying man flew Serena and Darien to Tokyo Central Hospital. He flew off in a streak of blue and red. Darien grabbed Serena's trembling hand, and pulled her into the hospital.  
"I really don't have to go."  
"Yes, you do. Now, come on." Serena sighed and relented to Darien's wishes. They walked up to the receptionist, and she looked up.  
"How can I help you two?"  
"We wrecked and flew into the river. We were swerving to miss a car."  
"Oh dear. Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine," Darien lied. The pain in his side was almost overwhelming. "It's her I'm worried about. She had water in her lungs."  
"Okay. Why don't you two have a seat over there? It may take awhile."  
"Okay. Thanks." Darien smiled and nodded. They went over to the chairs. "Serena, you sit down, and I'll call your parents, okay?"   
"Okay." Serena looked at Darien. He didn't seem okay. He was really pale, and it looked like he struggled for every breath. "Are you sure you're okay, Darien? Maybe you should get looked at, too."  
"No, I'm fine. Sit down and relax."  
"…Okay." Serena sat down in compliance.   
Darien looked back at Serena, suppressing the wince of pain. The poor girl was really shook up. She didn't need something else to be scared about. Darien got a quarter out of his wet pocket, and put it in the slot of the pay phone. It rang a few times, and he soon heard a click.  
"Hello. Tsukino residence, Sammy speaking."  
"Sammy, it's Darien. Is your mom or dad home?"  
"Yeah. I'll get them."  
"Sammy…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Try to get your mother."  
"Okay." Sammy said laughingly. After a few minutes, Darien heard the phone being picked up.  
"Darien! Where the hell is my daughter? She'd better be all right or…"  
"She's here, sir."  
"Where's here?"  
"Tokyo Central Hospital."  
"What!? How did she get there?" He sounded so angry.  
"We were in a bit of an accident."  
"You took her on that motorcycle of yours again, didn't you?"  
"Yes, sir. She was late getting home, and I offered to take her."  
"You know how we feel about your motorcycle you son of a…" Darien heard the phone being wrestled for. He heard Serena's mom demand that Serena's dad give it to her.   
"Darien, is Serena okay?"  
"She took in some water, so I had to give her CPR. She seems to be okay, just a little shook up."  
"We'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
"Okay. See you then."  
"Darien?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How are you?"  
"I'm okay." Darien lied. His side hurt like hell.  
"Good." Serena's mom hung up the phone. Darien went over to where Serena was sitting, and sat down in the chair next to her.  
"Darien, are you okay?"   
"Yeah. How about you?"  
"I'm fine. You don't look to good, though. That's why I thought I'd ask. Are you sure you didn't get hurt? I mean…" Darien didn't feel good. Serena's words faded out of his mind, the pain making him lose all concentration. He began suffering a great shortness of breath. His chest hurt every time he moved. He was trying to ignore it, though. They sat in silence waiting for Serena's parents to arrive. They soon did.   
"Serena, how are you?" Serena's mom asked as she hugged her.  
"I'm okay, Mom." Serena hugged her mom back. Serena's mom looked at Darien.   
"You don't look too well. Maybe you should get checked out, too."  
"Nah. It's okay. I'm fine." Darien lied.  
"I don't know, Darien. You look like you're in a lot of pain, actually." Serena's dad said.  
"Well, maybe I should." Darien suddenly got dizzy. The pain was becoming too unbearable. He sat down and held his head. He closed his eyes, waiting for the light-headedness to subside. He felt someone touch his shoulder.  
"Darien, are you okay?" he heard Serena ask. He could only groan a response. Darien felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was Serena's father yelling, "Someone get a doctor!" 


	6. Chapter 5

Jadite was in a state of stasis, yet he could think and feel. He was thinking about the Sailor Scouts. They were the reason that he was here but, strangely, he didn't hate them anymore. How long had he been in stasis? Was it days, months, years, or centuries? He could remember slightly before Queen Beryl came. He had been a general for Prince Darien, that much he knew. He had been involved romantically with one of the princess, but he couldn't remember which one. If only he hadn't listened to Queen Beryl's lies. Everyone was so happy on Earth. Queen Serenity had been kind and understanding. She had been such a benevolent leader. He'd have eternity to think about the mistakes in his life. I deserve as much, he thought. Jadite was thinking to himself, and suddenly, he felt as if five thousand pounds was being lifted from his chest. He felt himself hit the floor. He struggled to get up. I can actually move! Jadite thought. He stood up and looked around. Everything was blurry. He closed his eyes and slowly reopened them. In front of him was Armedite and Salimacite, his sister. Jadite walked over to her, and gave her a big hug. "Sister, how I've missed you." It hadn't been too long, obviously, that he'd been in an 'eternal' sleep.  
"Oh, Jadite. I'm so glad to see you." His sister had tears streaming over her face. He wiped them gently.  
"Where is Queen Beryl? What happened to Nephlite, Zoicite, and Malachite?"  
"Nephlite was a traitor. He was killed. Zoicite was punished by Queen Beryl, and Malachite was killed by that blasted Sailor Moon." Jadite looked at her, puzzled.  
"Where is Queen Beryl?"  
"Sailor Moon destroyed her." The answer was so vague.  
"Really? I'm surprised."  
"All of us were."  
"Okay. I didn't wake you for a family reunion. I need you."  
"For what?"  
"You know who three of the Sailor Scouts are." Uh-oh, better act like you don't remember.  
"I really don't remember. I apologize, sir."  
"It's okay. We'll wait for your memory of them to return. We've waited this long, we can wait a little longer." Jadite nodded. "I'm going to put you on assignment. Our energy has been depleted, and I need you to get some more."  
"Yes, sir. It's good to be back."   
"You are dismissed."  
"Thank you, sir. I'll start developing a plan to collect some energy right away."  
"Very good."   
  
Jadite walked out of Salimacite's private quarters. She received a better room when she collected enough energy to summon this man named Ai-Sertine. So much had changed, or so he had heard from Salimacite. Sailor Moon was obviously more powerful than before and Sailor Moon was Princess Serena. That simply blew Jadite away. He couldn't really believe it. There were also two more Sailor Scouts. It was simply amazing. I only hope they believe that I've turned a new leaf, Jadite thought. Too bad Nephlite, Zoicite, and Malachite hadn't been able to see the truth. Jadite hadn't seen the whole truth, but he knew enough to know who the real bad guy was. His old quarters had been established. He decided to go there to think.  
  
"Serena, maybe you should get some sleep. Darien will be all right."  
"Mom, I can't. I'm too worried." Serena's mom sighed deeply. It was five in the morning. She had been up all night. The doctors had to do emergency surgery on Darien. He had a punctured lung, and several broken ribs. One of the ribs had punctured his lung somehow. It was awful.  
"Honey, the surgery will take awhile. Darien would want you to go to sleep. Come on, they'll call if there's any change." Serena sighed deeply. Her father was home with Sammy.   
"I'm going to stay here. Darien would do the same for me." Serena's mother looked at her. She saw the determination in her daughter's eyes.  
"Okay, Serena. You can stay. I have to leave, though. I'll be back as soon as I can, though."  
"Fine. I love you, Mom."  
"I love you too, dear." Serena's mom smoothed Serena's hair down and kissed her gently on her forehead. "Try to get some sleep, even though it won't be very comfortable."  
"Okay, Mom." Serena yawned and put her hand over her mouth. She curled up in the chair and closed her eyes. Serena's breathing became slow and rhythmic almost immediately. Serena's mom smiled down at her, and then went out to her car. It had been a long night for everyone. She would have stayed at the hospital with her daughter, but she had so many things that she had to do at home. No one had told her friends yet. Someone had to do that. It was too early to go to their homes, still. She'd go at seven o' clock. She drove to the dark, quiet house.  
  
Serena woke up to someone shaking her. She groggily opened her eyes. She saw a man in a white coat looking down at her. "Serena Tsukino?"   
"Hmmm?" Serena mumbled.  
"Darien Shields just got out of surgery. It was a success. He'll have to be in the hospital for a few weeks, and the police need to ask you a few questions about the accident, okay."  
"Can I see Darien first?" The doctor smiled cordially.   
"Of course you can, dear. He's still under the effects of the anesthesia, though."  
"Okay." Serena got up and followed the doctor. He led her to the recovery room where Darien was.  
"I'll leave you two alone. You can only talk to him for a few minutes, though."  
"Okay. Thank you." The doctor left the room, and Serena sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Hi, Darien. How are you feeling?"  
"Hey, Meatball Head." Darien said weakly. Serena laughed lightly and kissed him gently on the forehead.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Like my chest was just split open. That's probably because it was."  
"Yeah. I'm so sorry, Darien."  
"It wasn't anyone's fault. Well, maybe the person driving the car."  
"Yeah…" Tears were in Serena's eyes. "I thought that I'd lose you, Darien."  
"You'd never lose me, Serena."  
"What if you had died?"  
"I didn't, and even if I had, we'd still be together in here." He pointed to her heart. "As long as one of us is alive, our love will go on. It'll even go on after we're long dead."  
"Oh, Darien." Tears were streaming freely. She carefully hugged him trying not to upset his incision. "I love you."  
There was a brief time. It was time to say the words. "I love you, too. Were you up all night?"  
"Yeah."  
"You look really tired, Serena. Why don't you go home and get some sleep. I'll still be here tonight."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I'm tired, too. I probably don't look too hot, either."  
"Darien, you always look hot." Serena got up. "I'm going to go home. I'll be back later, though."  
"Okay." Darien closed his eyes and fell asleep. Serena took one last look at Darien, and walked out the door, and shut it softly behind her.  
  
She walked slowly down the street, trying to keep her eyes open. Serena was looking down at the ground, thinking of so many things. She was thinking about Darien, how she had almost lost him, she was thinking about Clark, and Superman. She thought that the Daily Planet reporter and the caped mystery man were connected somehow. She just couldn't put her finger on how they were connected, yet.   
As if he sensed she was thinking about him, Clark appeared around the corner. "Well, hello Serena. How are you?" There was obvious concern in his voice.  
"I could be better."  
"I'm sorry, sweetie. Do you want to talk about it?"   
Serena looked up at Clark. Tears and drowsiness blurred her vision. "I need to talk to someone. It would be great if it was you."  
"Well, why don't I buy you breakfast, and you can pour your soul out to me over a bacon omelet?"  
"I'm not really hungry…"  
"Oh. Well, how about just going back to the hotel?"  
"How far is it?"  
"It's just a few blocks away. Come on."  
They walked to the hotel in silence, and Serena kept suppressing yawns. Soon, they arrived at the Tokyo Sleeping Palace, and went up to Clark's room. Serena sat down on the bed, and Clark sat down next to her. "Now, tell me what's wrong."  
"Darien…he's hurt."  
"You're boyfriend?"  
"Yeah…. We were on his motorcycle, and he had to swerve to miss a man who almost hit us in his car. We went over the bridge into the water. He saved my life. But, we both would be dead if it weren't for Superman. Oh, Clark, I was so scared last night. I thought for sure that I'd lose Darien, and I don't know what I'd do if I did. And I have feelings for someone else! I love Darien so much, but I don't know what to do about this other man. I have a feeling he feels the same way, but Clark, it's just so complicated. Darien and I were meant to be together, I know it. I'm so confused." Serena began crying, all the stress from the past few days catching up to her.  
Clark took Serena into his arms and hugged her gently. "Shh, don't cry Serena." He stroked her hair slowly and kissed her forehead. "Everything's going to be fine. Darien's okay, and even if you like someone else, you don't have to act upon those feelings."  
Serena looked up at Clark, her body trembling slightly. "Clark…"  
Clark smiled at her and kissed her cheek softly. "Dry those tears. Everything is going to be just fine."   
"Thank you so much." She returned his kiss with a kiss on his cheek as well.  
"Do you want me to call you a cab to go home?"  
"Could you, please? Will you accompany me?"  
"Of course." Clark rose and picked up the phone. He dialed a number and said that he would be leaving, and required transportation. "Let's go."  
Serena picked herself up, and Clark put the palm of his hand to the small of her back, ushering her out of the room. His touch calmed her nerves a little, but it also made those ever-existing butterflies jump around in her stomach. When they got outside, there was a cab waiting for them. They got in, and drove to her house. "Thank you, Clark."  
"You're welcome, Serena. It's the least I can do." Serena heard a tender affection in Clark's voice, and it made her feel bad that she returned that affection. They rode to her house in silence. It seemed that they were both thinking about things. Whether they were thinking about the same thing neither had any idea. When they arrived at the Tsukino household, Serena got out of the cab and smiled at Clark weakly.   
"Thank you, again. Hopefully I can repay the favor soon."  
"Don't worry about it. Just think of your company as payment enough. I hope Darien will be okay."  
"Thank you, Clark. I'll see you later." She closed the door and went into her house. 


	7. Chapter 6

Clark Kent was riding back to the hotel, when he had the cabby stop. He paid the amount that was owed and then went out on the street. Clark went into one of the many parks in Tokyo, and sat down on a bench. He looked at it closely and realized that he was the same exact bench where he met Serena Tsukino properly. When she poured her heart out to him earlier today, Clark knew that she was talking about him. So, her feelings reciprocated his. They couldn't do anything about it, that much was true. How could I let myself become infatuated with someone who isn't even of legal age, he asked himself. Was it wrong to feel the way he did? Clark suspected it was, but he couldn't help it. Clark pictured in his mind, Serena. He was so tempted to touch his lips to hers this morning, but he refrained. It would have just been plain wrong to make a move on her, it would have been wrong even if she wasn't fourteen years old. Clark didn't know how long he would be able to keep control of the feelings that he felt for Serena. He didn't want to put her into any compromising situations. I'll leave Tokyo before I let anything get out of hand, he thought. Determined to keep his feelings and actions in check, he stood up. There was some investigation of the Sailor Scouts to be done. The public library would be the perfect place to start. It was sure to have newspaper articles on them.  
  
Amy and Lita were at Crossroads Junior High School. Serena wasn't there today, but they knew why. They had learned that Darien had been seriously hurt in a motorcycle accident. Serena had stayed up all night waiting for Darien to get out of surgery. It was an awful situation. That Superman fellow had saved them. The man who caused the accident was in jail. "Do you think Darien will be okay, Amy?" Lita sounded very concerned.  
"I don't see why not. He's been impaled so many times, a few broken ribs and a punctured lung would be like another day to him."  
"Amy! That was a bit heartless."  
"Sorry. I'm worried, and I tried to make a joke. I guess it wasn't funny."  
"It's okay. Do you think Serena will be back tomorrow?"  
"I don't know. Maybe." Little did they know that Jadite was watching them. The tall one with brown hair must be one of the Sailor Scouts, Jadite thought. Where was Sailor Moon? He saw Sailor Mercury look towards him. His heart stopped for a second. I can't let them see me, at least not yet, he thought. Jadite quickly walked down the street. He went to the park that was close to Crossroads Junior High School. It was beautiful. If Queen Beryl had won, then this place wouldn't be here. How could he have been so stupid as to follow him? It was the most idiotic thing he had ever done. Jadite closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet cherry blossom-scented air. It was so peaceful here. He opened his eyes. There was a lake that glimmered and was a cerulean blue. It was so peaceful, so beautiful. A slight smile crossed over his face. He sighed deeply, and got up. Well, he'd better get back to the Negaverse. Just thinking of the Negaverse made him cringe. He turned around to leave, but he heard a splash. It came from the lake. He heard a woman scream. He looked over. There was a woman running up and down a small portion of the shore. He ran over.   
"What's wrong, ma'am?"  
"My little boy fell into the lake!" she said hysterically. "I can't swim." She began crying, as she thought that her son was going to go to the other world. Jadite looked down at the water. He could see the limp body bobbing up and down underneath the surface. He dove in to get the helpless child. Jadite grabbed the boy, and took him to the surface. He took the boy to the shore. The boy was breathing, but was unconscious.  
"Did he hit his head?" The mother simply nodded. Jadite noticed a fresh cut on his temple right on his hairline. Jadite moved the boy's hair to get a closer look. "It looks like he hit his head when he fell in. Did he?" The mother nodded again. Her chin started to tremble.   
"I was so scared. Thank God you were here. I was totally helpless." Tears started flowing freely onto her cheeks. What should I do? Jadite thought. He touched her gently, and she went into his arms. His arms encircled her, trying to comfort her.  
"He should get to a hospital." An ambulance came rolling up, siren blaring.   
"Someone called 911." They had both been on their knees near the boy. They got up. "Will you go with me, sir. I'd greatly appreciate it."  
"Yes, if you want me to." Jadite wanted very much for this woman to feel better. They went to the hospital in the ambulance. As soon as Jadite and the mother entered the hospital, he felt something. What was it? He didn't have time to investigate right this moment. The child had woken up, and wanted to see him. Jadite walked into the room. "Hello. How are you?"  
"Alive, thanks to you. Thank you very much, sir." The child had a lisp, which made him seem even more adorable.  
"There's no thanks needed. Just promise me that you won't fall into anymore lakes."  
"I promise." The boy smiled innocently up at him.   
"Good. I have to go now. Remember your promise, okay."  
"Okay, sir." Jadite walked out of the room. He'd investigate the strange feeling he had. It could be one of the Sailor Scouts, or maybe even Tuxedo Mask. He walked to the patient ward. The feeling kept getting stronger and stronger. He looked in all the rooms. Soon, the feeling was almost overwhelming. He must be getting very close. He peeked quietly into another room, and he saw Tuxedo Mask. Well, it was Prince Darien, actually. What should I do? Jadite though. The young man was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. There were wires and tubes everywhere. There were all sorts of machines next to his bed. I could heal him. Jadite thought. Jadite walked into the room like he was possessed. He felt as if he didn't have any control over his body.   
Darien turned his head to see who his visitor was. As soon as he saw, his eyes widened with fear and shock. His mouth gaped slightly. Darien tried to get up, but he couldn't. The pain was too great. What was Jadite doing here? Hadn't Queen Beryl punished him when he couldn't get the Sailor Scouts? He was helpless, and Jadite was going to take advantage of his situation. "Jadite, you creep." Darien said venomously. Jadite put his hand on Darien's chest, where his wound was. He felt a burning sensation. What was Jadite doing? Soon Darien's chest tightened, and he could barely breath. Jadite was killing him at one of his most vulnerable moments, or at least that's what Darien thought. The sensation was replaced with relief moments later. Darien looked at Jadite with confusion in his eyes. The place where the doctors had cut him was totally healed. There wasn't a scar or mark of any kind. There was no proof of the accident whatsoever. Darien looked at Jadite suspiciously. "What are you up to?" he asked.  
"Nothing." Jadite walked out of Darien's hospital room with a smile of satisfaction on his face. Helping people was much better than terrorizing them. Jadite walked out of the hospital calmly. He felt so serene, now that he wasn't so full of rage. He turned a corner, and saw Sailor Moon while she wasn't transformed. She saw him, and her face contorted in shock. Well, this was a good of time as any to tell her that he was a good guy now. "Hello, Serena. How are you?" Her eyes narrowed at him.  
"What are you doing here?" Serena looked around, exploring every angle. There was no one around. Serena grabbed the brooch that she always wore. "Moon Crystal Power!" She transformed into Sailor Moon. It was quite an impressive transformation. As soon as the transformation was over, Sailor Moon started saying her little speech. "I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."  
"Nice speech, Miss Moon. It hasn't changed. You don't need to punish me, though."  
"Oh, why not?" Sailor Moon had a scepter in her hand, ready to attack if he made a false move.  
"I've turned over a new leaf. I did a lot of thinking when I was in stasis. I even remembered a bit of the Silver Millenium and your mother, Queen Serenity. I realized Queen Beryl tricked us."  
"This could be a trick." Sailor Moon said suspiciously.  
"Yes, it could be. Why don't we make a little trip to Tokyo Central Hospital? I believe Tuxedo Mask is in there, right?"  
"What did you do to him?"  
"Nothing bad."  
"Fine." She put the scepter away, casting a mistrusting look in Jadite's direction.  
"You'd look a bit conspicuous as Sailor Moon, don't you think?" Sailor Moon transformed back into Serena.  
"Darien had better be okay." Serena said in a hostile and dangerous voice. They walked in silence to room 602. Doctors surrounded Darien. Serena started to walk into the room, but Jadite touched her arm and she looked at him. He shook his head.  
"Just listen." Serena crossed her arms defiantly over her chest, but she stayed put. She listened to the doctors' conversation.  
"It's amazing. Darien shows no proof of the accident. The incision is completely healed, and there isn't a scar. It's a miracle."  
"Darien, could we do some tests on you?" Darien shook his head no.   
"But, don't you want to find out what happened?"  
"No. I don't really care. I'm just glad." He couldn't tell him one of his mortal enemies had healed him.  
"Fine." The doctor said with a sigh. The group of doctors walked out of Darien's room. Serena and Jadite walked in.  
"Hi, Darien. I ran into him," she gestured towards Jadite, and she had a bit of loathing in her voice, "while coming to visit you. He said that he healed you."  
"He did." Darien said seriously. Serena looked at Jadite.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Like I said before, I turned a new leaf. I want to be the good guy. I want to…I don't know, all I know is that I was wrong." Serena and Darien nodded, seeming to accept the answer.  
"You'll have to earn my trust. You'll have to earn everyone's trust." Jadite nodded.  
"Of course. I expected that much."  
"Okay."   
The doctor came back in, and glanced over at the visitors that Darien had briefly. "Darien, since there's no evidence of your wound, you're free to go whenever you like." The doctor sighed, defeated.  
"Great. I'll be ready to go as soon as I have my clothes on."  
"Of course." Serena and Jadite waited for Darien to get dressed. He came strolling out to the waiting room.  
"Let's go, Serena," Darien said. Jadite followed, close behind. How can I fool Armedite? He is very perceptive. I need to collect some energy, but that would cause Sailor Moon to believe I had lied to her, Jadite thought.  
"Miss Moon?" Serena looked at Jadite.  
"Shhh! I don't want everyone to know who I am. Call me Serena."  
"Of course. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. What is it?"  
"Well, the reason Armedite pulled me out of stasis is to tell him who you, Amy, and Raye really are. I'm acting like I don't remember at the moment, but there's another little problem."  
"What?"  
"Well, he ordered me to collect some energy. I need to do that, or it will look suspicious." Serena and Darien looked at each other. They whispered to each other for a few minutes, and then looked at him again.  
"I'm going to call a Sailor meeting, and we'll get back to you. Meet me in the park at six tonight."   
Jadite nodded. "I'll be there." Serena and Darien walked off quickly, leaving Jadite behind. It hurt Jadite that they did not trust him, even after he healed Darien, but it was to be expected. "I'll earn their trust, somehow." Jadite walked the opposite direction of Serena and Darien, and then returned to the Negaverse to catch some quick Z's. Healing Darien took so much of his energy, and he needed to rest to make it through the rest of the day. 


	8. Chapter 7

Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Darien were at the Cherry Hill Temple. They were talking about what to do about Jadite. "I don't think we should trust him." Raye said.  
"Yeah. All people in the Negaverse are scum." Lita said.  
"I don't know." Amy thought out loud.  
"What do you mean? They're all heartless and cruel." Mina said angrily.  
"What about Nephlite? How about Birtie, Katzi, Prisma, and Avery? They turned out to be good. In fact, most of the Dark Moon family was good." Amy stated.  
"What do you think, Luna?" Darien asked.  
"I don't know. He wants us to let him collect energy? That seems a bit fishy to me."  
"Well, Luna, that's true. I don't think he means to just let him collect energy, though." Artemis said. "I think maybe he means that he'd start to collect energy, and then we'd defeat it, as usual. Maybe that's what he means."   
"Perhaps Artemis is right." Raye said.  
"I think we should do it. It would be helpful to have a person on the inside. We'll keep an extremely close eye on him, though. That's a given" Amy said.  
"Amy makes a good point. Maybe we should trust him, at least a little." Lita said.  
"Okay. We'll vote on it." Artemis said. "All in favor, say 'aye'."  
All but Luna said 'Aye.' "Okay. It's almost unanimous, but majority rules. Sorry, Luna." Artemis said apologetically. Luna stalked off. They all looked back at her, worriedly. "It's okay. She'll get over it." Artemis stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. Serena looked at Darien.  
"Well, I guess I should get over to the park and tell him the result of the meeting."  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
"No. I'm safe. There will be lots of people there."  
"Okay. Just promise me that you'll be careful."  
"I promise." Serena and Darien shared a brief smile. "See you later, Darien." Serena walked off in the direction of the park. She saw Jadite on a park bench. He was petting a dog. She walked up to him. He looked up at her. There was something different in his eyes. He looked…kind. "Everyone agreed. We'll act like there's nothing different between us, okay?"   
"You won't regret this, I promise."  
"I'd better not, or you'll be sorry."   
Jadite nodded. It would take a lot to earn their trust. He understood where Serena was coming from. He had caused her a lot of pain and aggrivation. It would be a long, hard road, but it would be worth it, that much he was sure of.   
"Well, I'd better get back to Armedite. He'll be expecting me."  
"Okay." It was back to the bleak world of the Negaverse. Jadite got up, and he went into a deserted alley and transported back to the Negaverse. He went to the Main Hall of what used to be Queen Beryl's palace. Jadite had never truly realized how bleak this place really was. It was utterly depressing. There were a lot of things he hadn't noticed when his mind was affected by the hate Queen Beryl had fueled by lies. He saw Salimacite talking to one of her commrades. There weren't really friends in the Negaverse. They were all fighting for the same thing, and that was it. Conversation was always ways to beat Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts. It was a wretched way of life. He walked over to Salimacite. "Hello little sister. How are you?"  
"I'm great, now that you're back. I really missed you, Jadite." He looked at the young woman she was talking with. It was Corrinocite.   
"So, how have you been, Corrinocite?"  
"I've been good, concidering that we're not ruling the universe right now. As soon as you remember the secret identities of those blasted Sailor brats, I'll be great."  
"I've been trying to remember. It's really frustrating." Jadite lied. Corrinocite nodded.   
"I understand. So, have you come up with an idea on how to collect energy yet?"  
"No, not yet. I'm going to go to my quarters to think. See you later, Salimacite."  
"Okay. I'll see you later." Jadite walked to his quarters. There was someone in there. It was Armedite.   
"Hello Armedite. What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I was just going to ask if you remebered the Sailor Scouts' true identities."  
"No. As soon as I do, I'll tell you."  
"Okay." Armedite threw Jadite a suspicious glance. "Did you come up with a plan to collect energy?"  
"Unfortunately, no. I'm afraid that I'm just a tad rusty."  
"It's understandable, I suppose. That's why I'll give you a bit of lieniancy. I expect for you to have a plan by tomorrow, though."  
"Yes sir." Armedite walked out of Jadite's room and closed the door. Jadite laid down on his bed. Almost everyone had to share cramped quarters of the barracks together. Only the elite of the Negaverse were allowed private quarters. Although Jadite hated to admit it, there certainly were fringe benefits of being one of Queen Beryl's finest. Well, it was Armedite's finest now. He prefered to help the good people, though. It was much better, especially for the soul. Jadite closed his eyes, but sleep evaded him. How should he collect some energy? He wanted it to be a good plan, but just good enough as not to arrouse suspicion. He didn't want the Negamonster to be very tough, but tough enough. He had to trust Sailor Moon's abilities to defeat the monster that he would be forced to send. Hmm, there was a monster he had heard of a while back. It was when he was still younger. The monster had been in Antartica. It had attacked the Earth long before Queen Beryl had turned the Earthlings against Queen Serenity. The creature had been beaten by the court of Princess Serenity easily. There were only four Sailor Scouts then. The attack had been long before Jadite was born. It had been when Queen Serenity was still the princess. Princess Serena was centuries from being born. It was tough, but not too tough. It would be perfect. A devious smile flitted across his face. He must admit, this is a bit exciting. Jadite would go summon the creature tomorrow. He wasn't looking forward to the cold. Oh well, at least he wouldn't have to be there too long. He sighed deeply. Jadite closed his eyes, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
Early the next day, Jadite transported himself to Antarctica. It was extremely cold, the worst cold he had ever experienced. After what seemed a lifetime, Jadite found the place where the monster was sealed. Jadite concentrating on awakening the monster. Soon, a dark circle of energy centered near the sealed cavern, and a gigantic form started to materialize. The monster had a huge body made of ice. The outline of the monster was extremely jagged, and looked like it could cut through bone. The creature towered over Jadite. He probably stood at least seven feet tall, the creature was enormous. What if the Sailor Scouts could not defeat this monster? It looked at him, and bowed to one knee. "You have released me from my imprisonment. How may I serve you, master?" The creature's voice was deep, a monstrous voice.  
"There's this place called Tokyo. I want you to drain energy from the people there. I will transport you. Do not kill anyone, or else you will go back into your prison. I had the power to free you, and I have the power to send you back, as well."  
"As you wish, sir." The gargantuan monster rose from its knee. Jadite concentrated his energy, and transported him and the monster there. The monster started draining people of energy immediately, discarding the people when he was through. After about five minutes of this continuous draining and discarding, Jadite started to get worried. Where was Sailor Moon? As if on cue, the warrior in the Sailor Suit appeared. All of her scouts and Tuxedo Mask were there. Jadite faded into the shadows. He'd let the Sailor Scouts and the monster duke it out. Sailor Moon looked at the monster, and her eyes widened. Her mouth gaped slightly. As soon as it appeared the shock of the size and appearance of the monster disappeared.  
"I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! I will not let you terrorize the populace of Tokyo! In the name of the Moon…"  
"And in the name of Mars"  
"And in the name of Jupiter"  
"And in the name of Venus"  
"And in the name of Mercury"  
"We will punish you!" the Sailor Scouts said simultaneously.  
"Ha! Little girls like you expect to beat the great Iroseponia?" he said arrogantly.   
"We may be little, but we pack a mean punch!" Sailor Moon said.  
Oh, great comeback, Sailor Moon, Jadite thought sarcastically. Still as corny as ever. The other Sailor Scouts rolled their eyes, but they didn't say anything about Sailor Moon's lame repartee. Sailor Mars stepped forward.  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" she yelled. Circles of fire burst out of her hands. They hit the monster, and it groaned in pain. Jadite felt a slight sympathy for the monster, but he did not try to prevent the attacks of the Sailor Scouts. The places where the rings of fire hit were melted away.   
"I'll teach you!" yelled the monster. He pointed his hands at Sailor Mars, and yelled. A blast of cold energy came from his hands, and threw Sailor Mars across the street.  
"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon yelled. "You'll pay for that!"  
"I'd like to see you try." Sailor Mars had ice forming around her body. Jadite started becoming worried. Perhaps he had misjudged the Sailor Scout's abilities.   
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" A bolt of lightning went towards the monster, but he dodged it. "Dammit!" she exclaimed in frustration.  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" A shimmering spray of ice went towards the monster. It hit him directly, but he simply absorbed it. Jadite's pulse quickened. What if they couldn't beat this thing?  
"Venus Love-Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus yelled. A chain of golden hearts came out of her hand, and hit the monster. They went through its body, and he collapsed. "Now's your cue, Sailor Moon!"  
"Got it, Sailor Venus! Moon Scepter Elimination!" A beam of energy came out of the end of her scepter, which hit the monster directly. It screamed, and disintegrated into millions of tiny pieces.   
The Sailor Scouts ran over to Sailor Mars. Ice was enveloping her body, and it just kept consuming more of her small frame. Jadite cautiously went over to the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
"She's dying, and it's all your fault!" Regret and guilt ripped at his heart. He bent down closer to Sailor Mars. He looked directly into her eyes, and put his hand on her chest.  
"What are you doing?" asked Sailor Jupiter, her voice rising with ever syllable.  
"I'm trying to save her. Now be quiet, please. I must concentrate." He squeezed his eyes shut, and concentrated. He felt blood rushing to his head. He felt as if he was going to faint, but he continued concentrating. Everything faded, but a ringing in his ears. It was high-pitched. His head started aching fiercely. His breath came in rapid and shallow successions. Soon, the ice started to melt away. Sailor Mars's body was free of ice after a few minutes. Jadite collapsed from exhaustion.   
  
When Jadite woke up, he was in someone's apartment. It was the middle of the night. Why had healing Sailor Mars been so energy consuming? It was very odd. Jadite got into a sitting position, and looked around. It was dark in the apartment, so he turned on a lamp. There was a picture of Serena and Darien on the side table. It must be Darien's apartment, Jadite thought. Jadite looked at the clock. It was 2:00 in the morning! He had to get back to the Negaverse. He sighed deeply and ruefully. Armedite would certainly give him an earful, and then he'd have to put up with Salimacite's yelling at him for being away so long. He transported himself to the Negaverse. Armedite walked up to him immediately, ready for the kill. "Where have you been?"  
"I'm sorry, sir. There were some slight complications..."  
"I imagine so, and it's okay. I just wanted to congratulate you."  
"Congratulate me? The monster was destroyed." Jadite could not hide his surprise.  
"Yes, but we received a good amount of energy. When the monster almost killed Sailor Mars with that ice, and you healed her, I thought you had betrayed us." Jadite's eyes widened. He had known about that? What would happen to him? "Then our energy levels started to go up drastically. I realized what you were doing."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. You knew that the specific attack that Iroceponia caused energy to be drained from people. It had been draining Sailor Mars's energy. I thought you were trying to help her by healing her, but then I noticed that our energy levels were going up very drastically. You sacrificed most of your energy to help the Negaverse." Jadite shifted his eyes from side to side, and he tried to suppress a laugh. How oblivious was Armedite, anyway?  
"Yeah. That's what I did."  
"Good job, Jadite. Why don't you go get some sleep? You deserve it."  
"Yes, sir." Jadite walked to his quarters and laid down. Well, that explained why he felt so drained. He closed his eyes, and was asleep almost immediately. 


	9. Chapter 8

Darien and Raye were walking down the street together. They had both been taking walks, and happened across each other. It was quite a stroke of luck. "So, Darien, how are things between you and Serena? I know her viewpoint, but I wanna know yours."  
"Oh, Serena and I are doing really great. I'm starting to worry, though…"  
"What are you worrying about?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Oh, come on, Darien! You can tell me." She gave him a reassuring smile. "We are friends, after all."  
"Okay. Well…I'm afraid Serena likes someone else…"  
"What!? Who else could she like? What's going on?"  
"She's been really distant lately. I mean, maybe it's only natural. I have to remember she's a lot younger than I am."  
Raye walked in silence for a few moments, thinking. "Do you think it could be that reporter guy, Clark?"  
"Clark Kent? I don't know…" Darien thought about the prospect for a minute. "When he came here, is when she began being distant. It could be him…"  
"Maybe you should ask her. You lo-OW!" Raye placed a hand over her eye and began rubbing it.  
"Don't do that, it'll only make it worse." Darien stood in front of Raye and had her open her eye. He bent down and grasped her shoulders lightly, trying to find the foreign body that aggravated her eye.  
  
Serena was walking to Raye's Temple, to see how she was doing. She turned the corner and saw Darien and Raye together. Serena was about to say 'hello', when she noticed what they were doing. They were kissing! Tears welled up in Serena's eyes, and she ran back around the corner she came from. How could Darien and Raye do that to her? Serena stormed back to her house and stomped up the stairs, to her room. Serena somehow managed to hold the tears back all the way back to her house, but as soon as she was in the sanctity of her room, she began crying. Serena grabbed the closest pillow and hugged it to herself closely. Serena looked over at a picture of her and Darien kissing. Serena slammed the picture frame down so she wouldn't have to see his face. Anger and hurt surged through Serena. "I'm not going to let him do this to me!" Serena stood up and wiped her tears away. She stormed back down the stairs, and out of the house. Darien was going to get an earful and a slap in the face when she got to his apartment. Serena walked hastily in the direction of Darien's apartment. When she turned a corner, she saw something horrifying. A hideous monster was attacking the populace of Tokyo. Oh no! I'd better turn into Sailor Moon and contact the other scouts, Serena thought. Serena ducked into an alleyway, and yelled "Moon Crystal Power" to transform into Sailor Moon. As soon as she did, she contacted the other scouts.   
"Guys, I'm on the corner of Third and Cherry Blossom Court. You'd better get here."   
"We're on our way." Mina said. Sailor Moon jumped out of the alleyway. The Negamonster had large tentacles for arms, and she had moist, oozing skin. There was a person in each of the tentacles. Sailor Moon had to get those innocents out of the being's grasp before she did anything.  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon's Tiara severed the tentacles, and each person fell onto the asphalt hard. Sailor Moon winced for them as she heard them hit the ground. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! I will not allow you to drain these people of their energy! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
"Bravo, Sailor Moon. That was a beautiful speech," someone said sardonically. She turned to the voice. She had blond hair and blue eyes, and looked remarkably like Jadite.  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded.  
"Why, I'm Salimacite, Jadite's sister. Perhaps you know him? Tenticalisia! Get rid of this Sailor brat!"  
"Yes master." The slimy Negamonster said. Its tentacles had grown back, and there were twice as many as before. Sailor Moon's eyes widened as it came towards her. She went to jump away from the monster, but it was too quick. She couldn't move fast enough. The monster grabbed her within those octopus-like tentacles, and started constricting. Sailor Moon tried in vain to free herself. She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness as the creature asphyxiated her. Slowly, slowly, things began to dim around her. She felt her body going limp, and then she heard a cry of pain. The monster loosened her grip on Sailor Moon, and she felt herself falling. She didn't hit the ground, though. She opened her eyes. Sailor Moon was in the arms of Superman…. No, wait. It was Clark.   
"Clark?" Sailor Moon said weakly. He looked down at her, his hazel eyes opened widely. He clenched his jaw and kept flying.  
"Are you okay, Sailor Moon?" Clark asked. Sailor Moon looked down. They were up so high. Her eyes widened, and she clutched onto him hard. "It's okay." Superman said, sensing her fear.  
"I have to get back, Clark! I have to defeat that Negamonster, or people will die."   
"Why do you think I'm Clark?"  
"I just looked into your eyes, and I could see it."  
"I'll help you, Serena." She smiled up at him, and nodded. The smile sent shivers down Superman's spine, and he had to fight the urge to place a kiss upon those sweet lips of hers. Superman headed back to the scene of the fight. They landed, and he gently put Sailor Moon down. The rest of the Sailor Scouts were there, and they were losing horribly. The only Sailor Scout left standing was Sailor Mercury, and she was incredibly weak. Sailor Moon ran over to her.  
"Are you okay, Mercury?" She nodded wearily, and tried to smile.   
"Where were you? We really need the scepter elimination," she asked.  
"Sorry. I had a bit of trouble. Cla…um…Superman helped me." She turned her attentions on the monster. "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of…"  
"Oh, not that pathetic little speech again." Tenticalisia moaned.  
"Fine. I'll just get down to the part where I moon dust you! Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara turned into a glowing discus, but Tenticalisia dodged it easily.  
"Do you think that pathetic attack will stop me?" She laughed in a cruel and bone-chilling manner.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" The beam hit her directly, but it didn't effect her one bit. Was this creature invulnerable? Sailor Moon stood there, her mouth slightly open. She was dumbfounded. She looked at Superman. "It should have worked." The monster laughed at her, reveling in her seemed invincibility.   
"Sailor Moon, she has too much energy. You can't destroy her without the other scout's help." They both looked up, and saw a man in a black tuxedo, cape, and hat. He had on a white mask and bow tie.   
"Thank you, Tuxedo Mask," Serena said curtly.   
"How can the Sailor Scouts help? They're completely drained of their energy." Superman pointed out. Tuxedo Mask looked at him. Suddenly Sailor Venus got up. The rest of the scouts stood on their feet, one by one.  
"We can do it." Sailor Venus said as the Sailor Scouts joined hands. Tenticalisia had more people in her tentacles, focusing on draining them of energy. Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask and Superman, her look lingering on Superman ever so slightly. They nodded in understanding, and worked on freeing the people. A light started glowing around the scouts. They closed their eyes, and focused their energy. A ball of light surrounded them.   
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!" A beam of light came out of the ball, and hit Tenticalisia directly. She started screaming, and then disintegrated into dust. The light slowly subsided, and they looked at where the monster was. "Is everyone okay?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly. There were bodies strewn everywhere. The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Superman started checking the pulses of the people. They saw an elderly lady, and she wasn't moving at all. Superman checked her pulse, and stood up quickly. He looked at Sailor Moon.  
"She's dead." Superman whispered in disbelief. Tears welled up in Sailor Moon's eyes.  
"I killed her."  
"No. There was nothing you could do." Sailor Mercury said trying to console her. Sailor Moon shook her head.  
"I killed her. I underestimated that Nega-monster's power." Sailor Moon collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably. Tuxedo Mask picked her up, but Sailor Moon slapped him. "Leave me alone!" She ran over to Superman and said something to him that no one could understand. He looked at Tuxedo Mask and then picked Sailor Moon up, and flew away. Tuxedo Mask, the rest of the Sailor Scouts, and Superman went into an alleyway.   
Darien looked up at the sky as Serena and the mysterious caped man disappeared. He then looked away and sighed, deeply hurt by Serena's actions.  
"Darien, what was that about," Sailor Mercury asked.  
"I don't know," his voice quavered a bit, "but I certainly intend to find out." He walked away from the scene, leaving the other Scouts highly perplexed. 


	10. Chapter 9

Darien walked up to the Tsukino doorstep, hoping to find Serena there. It had been a few hours since she ran away with that Superman character. He knocked on the door a few times firmly, and waited for the door to be opened. When Serena's mom opened the door, she smiled at him. "Well, hello Darien. This is quite a surprise. What can I do for you?"  
"Is Serena here?" Darien tried to sound cheerful, not wanting to let on that he was hurt and angry.  
"Serena? No, she's not. I thought she was with you." She sounded a little worried.  
"No, but don't worry. She's probably at the arcade or something. I'll check there. Thank you anyway, Mrs. Tsukino."  
"You're quite welcome."  
Darien nodded curtly and then turned around and walked away. What in the heck had possessed her to fly away in that caped man's arms? Maybe…I don't know…maybe she really wasn't that interested in him anymore. Darien fought back tears of the emotions that flooded him, and continued his search for Serena.   
  
Superman and Sailor Moon landed in the window of Clark's room in the Tokyo Sleeping Palace. Superman placed Sailor Moon down and then smiled at her, a somewhat confused look on his face. "I'll be right back, gotta get out of this outfit."  
"Okay." Clark a.k.a. Superman went into the bathroom to change. Sailor Moon transformed back into Serena and sat down in a chair and put her feet up on the ottoman. Serena thought about what Darien and Raye had done to her, and about how that lady died while in her protection. Tears threatened to fall, but she fought them back fiercely.  
Clark came back into the room, and looked at her. "Wow, that was quick."  
"It doesn't take to long for me to transform back into Serena."  
"Ah." Clark sat down on the bed and looked at Serena. "Would you like to tell me why you wanted me to take you away from there?"  
"There's a few reasons."  
"What are those reasons?"  
"Th-they're a little personal…"  
"Ah, not willing to share it?"  
"I don't know, they might seem adolescent to you, my problems that is."  
"Well, come here." Clark patted the part of the bed beside of him. Serena stood up and walked over to the bed, and then sat where Clark had indicated for her to. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead gently. "Tell me what happened. You won't have to worry about me thinking your problems as being adolescent."  
"Well…I don't want to be near Mars or Tuxedo Mask right now. They did something awful." Tears were already beginning to well up in her eyes. How was she going to tell him without sobbing like an infant?  
"What did they do?"  
"Tuxedo Mask…well, he's my boyfriend. I saw him…he and Mars…they were kissing." Serena's bottom lip trembled slightly and she wiped a tear away quickly.  
"So, your boyfriend is cheating on you with your friend?"  
Serena couldn't seem to speak, so she simply nodded.  
"I'm sorry. That's not an adolescent problem at all. Believe me, I know that it can hurt."  
"I feel so betrayed by them both."  
"I can imagine, dear."  
"I'm so confused, too. That guy… I don't know what to do. Does that make me as bad as D- err…Tuxedo mask and Mars?" Oh man, I almost revealed them.  
"Not at all."   
"And then, with that woman dying… it was all my fault. If only I had gotten there sooner! If only I could have beaten that monster." Tears began welling up in her eyes again. "It's all my fault that she's dead. How can I live with that, Clark?"  
"First off, it is not your fault at all. It was the monster who killed her, by draining what life energy she had left. She was just too old to handle that type of stress."  
"But…"  
"Shh, no buts about it. I know how it hurts to have someone die that you're trying to protect. I've had it happen to me. But, you have to face the truth. You can't save everyone."  
"I could have tried harder…"  
"You tried as hard as you could. That's the most that can be asked of a person."  
Serena sighed. "I don't know… I still feel like I'm partially responsible."  
"Were you the one who attacked her? Were you the one who sent the monster?"  
"…No."  
"Well, I don't see how any responsibility of her death could lie on your shoulders, Serena."  
Serena smiled a little. "Thank you, Clark. I feel a lot better." She tackled him in a big hug, and he wrapped her arms around her firmly. It seemed so right for Serena, being wrapped up in this American reporter's arms.  
"You're welcome, Small Fry." Why am I so attracted to this girl? Clark had little time to fret over the question.  
Serena laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then sat up and looked outside. "Hey, Clark?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why don't we do something?"  
"Like what?"  
"Well…let's go to the new theme park!"  
Clark blinked a few times. "The new theme park?"  
"Yeah! I have allowance, so you wouldn't have to pay my way for me."  
Clark laughed. "Don't you think for one second that I'm going to make you pay." Clark stood up and then grabbed Serena's hands to pull her up onto her feet. "Let's go to this theme park of yours, okay?"  
"Okay. It's a date!"  
Clark chuckled and looked at her. "Okay."  
"Well, not a date date, but you know what I mean."  
"Of course I do." Clark grabbed his jacket and smiled at Serena. "Let's get going."  
"Yay!" Serena ran out of the hotel room enthusiastically, dragging Clark behind her.  
  
Darien had been looking for at least two hours, and there was still no sign of Serena. Maybe she went to Amy's house, Darien thought to himself. He walked to the Mizuno residence and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps, and then the door opened. "Hey Amy, how are you?"  
"Worried. Any luck on finding her?"  
"No…so, I guess she's not there with you?"  
"I wish she was."  
"Do you have any clue as to why she's acting this way?"  
"Well…" Amy looked down.  
"What is it?"  
"I think that Serena likes someone else. I'm not sure. I meant to approach her, but I never found the time."  
"What? Who!?"  
"That reporter from America, I think. She started acting strangely when he came."  
"Clark Kent." Darien's voice was extremely venomous.  
"Yes, that's him."  
Darien thought for a minute. "Hey, couldn't Clark Kent be Superman?"  
"It stands to reason. Also, didn't Superman appear about the time that Clark appeared?"  
"Yes, he did."  
"Maybe we should try at his hotel."  
"I know where he's staying at."  
"Great!" Amy closed the door and looked up at Darien. "Let's go find her."  
"Okay." Darien and Amy began walking to the Tokyo Sleeping Palace, in search of Serena.  
  
Salimacite grinned from ear to ear as she received praises from all of her comrades and even a few of the more prominent of the Negaverse. The only one who didn't congratulate her yet was her older brother, whom she tried in every way to resemble. That upset her, so Salimacite decided to go to her brother's room to get the praise she so craved from her role model. She walked up to his door, and knocked on it. "Come in," she heard him say, so she turned the knob and entered.  
"Hello, brother." Salimacite smiled and sat down on the chair nearest to her.  
"Well, hello Sali." Jadite sat down next to her and smiled. "How are you today?"  
"I'm doing okay."  
"That's great."  
"I collected vast amounts of energy for the Negaverse today. I would have gotten more, except for those bratty Sailor Scouts."  
"They always seem to be there when we attack."  
"Yes, and it's so frustrating. I was sure I had the perfect beast. She was strong, almost to the point of invincibility. I would've had them, too, but they combined their blasted powers."  
"I suppose that's the way it goes."  
Salimacite was beginning to get frustrated. Jadite was usually raving about how he would stop those measly Sailor Brats by now, but he was there, just sitting there calmly, smiling at her. The smile disturbed her a little. It was a kind, loving smile, not one that she had ever seen grace his lips. "Are you feeling okay, Jed?"  
"Of course I am, Sali."  
"Well, you don't seem too enthused to know that I almost beat them."  
"I'm happy for you, sister. I'm very proud." I wish that I hadn't made her so cruel, Jadite thought  
"Oh, I almost forgot! There's something that's really important, I think. It happened right after the battle."  
"Oh?"  
"I think the Sailor Scouts are going to break up!"  
At this, Jadite almost fell out of his chair. "Do what?" Breaking up, when the world in such danger??  
"Sailor Moon fell down crying, and Tuxedo Mask picked her up. Sailor Moon pushed him away and then ran up to that guy in the blue spandex. She said something to him, and he picked her up and flew off." Salimacite seemed absolutely overjoyed at the prospect of the victory of the Negaverse.   
"That's very odd. What could it be?"  
"I don't know, but if they do split up, that would ensure victory for the Negaverse!"  
"Yes, it would, wouldn't it?" What are those Sailor Scouts up to!?  
"Anyway, I have to go now. You get to remembering who the Scouts are, okay?" Maybe I should talk to Armedite about Jadite…. He seems so weird.  
"Will do, sis."   
"Okay, bye for now. I'll visit you later."  
"Okay." Salimacite walked out the door and closed it. Jadite looked down at his feet and puzzled about the odd display Sailor Moon showed after the battle for a few moments, and then stood up.  
"This calls for some investigation," he whispered softly. Jadite then disappeared from the Negaverse into the Universe. 


	11. Chapter 10

Ai-Sertine was in the Negaverse, bored of drinking wine and charming women of this inferior race that he was meant to rule. Armedite was a weak, pathetic leader. He would most definitely have to be taken care of. Ai-Sertine grinned, knowing he could take this Negaverse and the Earth as well. It would be so simple, but only after he got rid of Superman. Who was this Superman? He was obviously a Kryptonian, but how had he survived? Who was he? He looked so much like Jour-el. Perhaps he was Kall-el. Even if he wasn't, a look-alike would work for him. Maybe Ai-Sertine could get his revenge, anyway. Armedite had told him to stop flying around Tokyo, that he couldn't be seen. So, he played the good little boy and did as he was told. Of course, it wouldn't last long at all. Ai-Sertine felt that he was meant to rule somewhere. The Negaverse would do, he believed. Sure, they were all pathetic weaklings, not at all his physical equals, but that's what made it all the more interesting. Think of all the wonderfully gory ways he could kill and torture what would soon be his subjects. A knock on the door interrupted Ai-Sertine's thoughts. "Yes, who is it," he asked gruffly.  
"Um, it's Salimacite, Sir. May I enter?"   
Well, she has a voice of a beauty. Might as well let her in. "You may enter."  
The doorknob turned, and a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes entered. Ai-Sertine's eyes traveled down this woman's hourglass figure and grinned. "How may I help you?"  
"Well, um, I just wanted to tell you how honored I am to have you assisting the Negaverse. It is more than any of us could ever hope for, after what happened."  
"Oh? What happened?"  
"You never heard?" She seemed shocked.  
"No, why don't you tell me?" She was starting to try his patience with all of these questions.  
"Well, Sailor Moon defeated our first ruler, Queen Beryl. It was quite a humiliating defeat…I'm surprised Sir Armedite never spoke to you of it."  
"Yes, I am, too." Were these Sailor Scouts, as they were called, really so powerful? He would have to be careful around these Scouts.  
"I suppose that's all I really wanted to say to you…"   
The young woman began walking out of the door, so Ai-Sertine rose. "Wait a minute!"  
Salimacite turned around. "Yes?"  
"I was wondering, are you busy right now?" He flashed her a charming smile.  
"Well, yes. I have to get back to Armedite. I might have a new way to collect energy!" She seemed enthused about work.  
"But, darling, wouldn't you rather be here, with me?" Ai-Sertine walked over to Salimacite and put an arm over her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him, pressing her body to his.  
"Um, as tempting as it seems, I must go." She attempted to squirm her body away from his, but he would not allow it.  
"Oh, come now." Ai-Sertine pressed a forceful kiss to Salimacite's lips, and refused to let her pull back. I could have her at any time, if I wish. I could just fuck her right here and now, and she could do nothing to stop me. The knowledge of that excited Ai-Sertine greatly.  
Salimacite felt Ai-Sertine's death grip loosened, and she took that advantage. She ducked away from him and gasped. "I must go right away!" She ran out of the room, and strait to Jadite's to tell him of what happened.   
"Brother! I have to tell you something!" She was afraid of this mean-spirited Kryptonian. When she walked in the door of her brother's room, she discovered him gone. Where did he go? She had to find him! Salimacite transferred out of the Negaverse, and onto the Earth.  
  
Darien and Amy had been searching high and low for Serena ever since he and she had met up at Amy's house, which had been about three hours ago. What was Serena doing? Darien raked his fingers through his hair, frustrated as hell that he couldn't find her. "Maybe we should just go home," Amy suggested.  
"No, let's just look a little longer, Amy, please?"   
Darien looked at her pleadingly. How could she say 'no'? "Well, okay. Where should we look next?"  
"I don't know. We've looked everywhere, even the library!"  
"Hey, how about that new theme park? Serena wanted to look around that place, so maybe she went."  
"Yeah, she could be there. Let's go."  
"Okay." Darien and Amy walked towards the very theme park that Serena and Clark were at.  
  
Jadite had to find one of the Sailor Scouts to see what was up. He decided to go to Raye's house. He walked up the steps to her room and knocked on the door. "Raye? Are you in there?"  
Raye opened the door and glared at him. "How dare you come here! Another monster was dispatched, and I assume you were behind it."  
"No, of course not! That was my sister…"  
"And you had no clue that it was on its way? Ha!" She scoffed and went to close the door.   
Jadite put his foot in the way of the door. "Please believe me. I just need to know what's going on. Are you really breaking the group up?"  
"No, of course not! Serena just ran off for some odd reason."  
"That's very odd."  
"I know. Darien's trying to find her right now."  
"Well, good luck to him." Jadite turned around and then went to the park to think.  
Salimacite had seen the whole thing from behind a cherry tree. My brother is on the Sailor Scouts' side. How can that be? Why is he doing this? Tears threatened to fall, but she fought them back. People from the Negaverse never cried. Why did her brother betray everybody? Maybe I should ask him, she thought. No, I should just go to Armedite. He'll know what to do. But, if I go to Armedite, he might hurt Jadite. I can't let that happen! Salimacite transported herself back to the Negaverse and went to find her dear friend, Janimacite. She'd know what to do.  
  
Clark and Serena were on the Ferris Wheel, his arm draped over her shoulders. Serena snuggled into Clark's arms more and sighed contentedly. "Isn't the Ferris Wheel romantic, Clark?"  
"Well, um, yes, I suppose so." Was this wrong? Was it wrong that he felt such a great feeling towards this young girl?  
Serena smiled up at him, and moistened her lips in a seductive manner. "So, Clark…"  
"Yes, Serena?"   
Though Clark tried to hide his desire from Serena, it was pretty obvious. There was a strange, lusty heat in his eyes. Serena leaned up and whispered, "I know you like me like I like you."  
Clark shivered when Serena's breath went into his ear, and he fought back the urge to kiss her. "Oh?"  
"Why don't you kiss me?" Serena looked up at him, want and longing in her eyes.  
"You're much too young, Serena."  
She smiled up at him and whispered softly, "My soul is much older than yours."  
"But…"  
"Shhh…" Serena leaned up and pressed her lips to his softly. Clark slowly closed his eyes and began kissing her back; his hand cupped the back of her neck gently as they kissed.   
  
Darien and Amy were standing at the Ferris Wheel, waiting to get on. "Hopefully your plan will work, and we'll be able to see Serena from here, if she's here."  
"I hope so, too," Amy replied.  
Amy looked up at the high Ferris Wheel, and saw a couple kissing. "Hey, that girl has meatballs just like…" Amy trailed off and bit her lip.  
Darien's gaze followed Amy's, and his heart lurched at what he saw. "Th-they're kissing!" His jaw dropped and he balled his hands into tight fists.  
"Maybe it isn't Serena. Let's wait and see." Amy prayed to God that wasn't really Serena up there with Clark, but she knew in her heart that it was.  
"We both know it is." Darien's voice sounded very weak, as he tried to hide all of the emotions coursing through him.  
  
Clark and Serena's kiss slowly died down as the ride ended. Clark grinned in a goofy manner as they stepped off of the Ferris Wheel. Serena took Clark's hand and looked up at him. They both walked towards the exit, not noticing anyone else around them. Serena looked up and then stopped. She looked up at Clark, and then back into the crowd. "Oh no," she whispered.  
"What is it?"   
"It's my boyfriend!"  
Clark scanned the crowd, and saw a very angry-looking young man glowering at both him and Serena. That must have been the boyfriend. "Maybe you should go talk to him, Serena."  
"I suppose I must."  
Clark let go of her hand and whispered "Good luck."  
Serena looked at him and smiled weakly. Remember Serena. You didn't do anything wrong. He cheated on you with your ex-friend. Be strong. Serena squared her shoulders and walked over to Darien.  
"Hello, Serena." His voice sounded cold and indifferent, but she could see in his eyes that he was shocked and hurt.  
"Hello, Darien." Her tone matched his, and she imagined she was feeling the same amount of heartache as him.  
"What was that, on the Ferris Wheel?"  
"What was what?"  
"You were kissing another man!!!"  
"Don't you dare yell at me, Darien Shields!" Tears stung Serena's eyes, but she willed them away.  
"Serena, how could you do that to me? How could you kiss another person?"  
"No, Darien. How could YOU?"  
Darien blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
"Oh, come on. I saw you."  
"You saw me what?"  
"I saw you kissing Raye!" Serena stormed off, and grabbed Clark by the arm, and they walked off.  
Amy walked up to Darien and eyed him suspiciously. "You kissed Raye?"  
"Of course not, Amy. Serena seems convinced, though."  
"What could make her think that?"  
Darien tried to think, and then he finally remembered something. "I was trying to get a bug out of Raye's eye. From the back, it may have looked like we were kissing."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Well, I'm going to set things strait with Serena, that's for sure."  
"How?"  
"I don't know, yet. But I'll figure something out. Why don't you go talk to her, okay?"  
"Okay." Amy gave him a hug. "Everything's going to be just fine." She noticed a tear slide down Darien's cheek, so she wiped it away.   
Darien hugged Amy back tightly. "I sure hope so, Amy." 


	12. Chapter 11

Salimacite was in the Negaverse searching for her friend. Now, where would Janimacite be, she asked herself. Salimacite saw someone reading a book, and a smile went across her face. Of course that's where she was, the library! Salimacite hurried to the Negaverse library and walked into the doors. Hardly anyone but Janimacite went to the library, so she figured no one would be disturbed by her yelling. "Janimacite! Are you in here?"  
A young woman with short brown hair and pale brown eyes walked from behind a bookcase. She had wire glasses on, and her complexion was as pale as the moon. Janimacite was just about the opposite of her friend, Salimacite. Everyone always called her The Mouse, but Salimacite always thought she was one of the rare beauties of the Negaverse. Of course, that was only a girl's opinion. "Hi Sal." Janimacite paused a moment and looked at her friend. "Is something wrong?"   
Janimacite approached her friend, looking a tad worried. "Well, yes, there is."  
"You can tell me." Janimacite directed Salimacite to the nearest chairs and sat down, as did Salimacite.  
"Well, it's pretty bad."  
"Let me guess. You have a crush on Tuxedo Mask!" Janimacite giggled lightly and then shook her head when Salimacite didn't laugh with her. "I'm sorry, it must be a bad joke."  
"Oh no, I would normally have laughed. It's just…this is really bad, Jan."  
Janimacite turned serious and looked at her soul sister. "What is it, Sal?"  
"Well, it's about Jadite."  
"Your brother?"  
"Yes."  
"What happened?" Janimacite leaned forward in her chair a little, hardly able to stand the suspense.  
"Something happened, and I wanted to tell Jadite, but he wasn't in his room. I went to the Earth, and I found Jadite…"  
"And?" Janimacite leaned forward a little more.  
"Jadite knows who the Sailor Scouts are. He's on their side now, not the Negaverse's."  
Jan gasped audibly. "You're not serious. Tell me you're not serious!"  
"Oh, but I am." Tears glistened on Salimacite's eyes. "I don't know what's come over him, Jan. I don't know what to do. I can't let my brother be harmed or punished in any way, though."  
"I can understand that, Sal. Why don't you go up to your brother and ask him what he's doing?"  
"But what if I scare him off or something?"  
"I don't think you will. Who knows, he might have a very reasonable explanation for all of this."  
"Do you really think so?"  
"With Jadite, I know so. He never does anything but what is best for everyone." Janimacite got this gleam in her eyes, and she looked like a lovesick puppy, but Salimacite ignored it. She had known for awhile that Jan was in love with her brother. She could especially tell when Jan cried for weeks when Jadite went into the stasis.  
"Thank you, Jan." Salimacite gave Janimacite a quick hug and stood up. "You always know what to do."  
"I know." Janimacite smiled at her friend playfully.  
"Well, I'm off." Salimacite walked out of the library and then went to Jadite's room. She transported to Tokyo and began her search for Jadite.  
  
Jadite had been sitting in the park for about an hour. He was thinking about how beautiful this city was. No, not just this city. This whole world was beautiful. Jadite loved everything about it. It ashamed him that he had once wanted to make it as dark and desolate as the Negaverse. What a horrible thing that would have been. He leaned his head back against the park bench back and gazed up at the cerulean blue sky. Clouds lazily rolled by, and birds sang their songs. This was probably the most content and serene Jadite had ever been. Slowly, Jadite's thoughts drifted back to Sailor Moon and how she ran away from the other Sailor Scouts. He really did have to discover what was going on, for it might destroy the Scouts, and if the Scouts disbanded, then that left the world as free game to the Negaverse. That couldn't happen! Jadite stood up, turned quickly on his heel, and directly bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me miss!" He steadied her, and she looked up at him.  
"Thank you, brother."  
Jadite looked down at the woman and faltered when he realized who it was. He regained his composure quickly, though. "Hello, Sali. How are you?"  
"Oh, I could be better." Her voice sounded somewhat harsh.  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
Salimacite looked up at her brother. Could he really be capable of betraying the Negaverse, his people? "Tell me that you don't know who the Sailor Scouts are, swear to met hat you don't. and remember, you cannot tell a lie to me, for I can always tell."  
Jadite looked away and sighed. "Salimacite…"  
She knew the answer. "Jadite….how could you?"  
Jadite looked around and grabbed his sister's arm loosely. "Come with me," he whispered in her ear.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"You'll see." Jadite started walking, and Salimacite followed, curious as to where he was taking her.  
  
Clark and Serena were back in his hotel room. Serena was in the chair, and Clark was sitting on the edge of the bed. For thirty minutes now they had been utterly silent, just contemplating their situation. Serena decided that it was time to break the silence. "Clark, what should we do?"  
Clark looked at her and then looked away. "Serena, I don't think that you and I would work."  
Serena nodded and closed her eyes. "I figured you would say that. I have to agree with you, Clark."  
"I think you should talk to Darien."  
"Why? You know what he did."  
"Maybe what you saw and what is are two different things."  
Serena sighed and slumped into the chair. "I never thought of Darien as one to be unfaithful. Maybe you're right. I probably should talk to him."  
Clark smiled at her and nodded. "I think you should, too. I don't know, but it feels to meant to be together."  
"It's destined for us to be together," Serena said automatically.  
"Oh? You know that for a fact?"  
Serena blushed a little and stood up. "Thank you, Clark!" She went over and hugged him tightly. "You helped me a lot. Even if Darien did do something, I can always forgive him, if he can forgive me for kissing you…" I don't really know if I can believe Darien, though. I'm so confused, Serena thought.  
Clark smiled reassuringly when he heard her voice tremble. "Don't worry about it. You're destined to be together, right? Well, if you're destined to be together, he'll forgive you."  
Serena smiled and then straitened up. She walked out the door without saying a word to Clark. She had to find Darien and apologize to him, and she had to find out what had actually gone on between Raye and him.  
  
Darien was sitting at the park bench that he and Serena usually sat at when they wanted to be alone together. It had been only an hour since Serena had walked away from him at the theme park, yet it already felt like he had aged twenty years. How could Serena think that he had been kissing Raye? Sure, they had gone out a few times when they had just met, but that was a long time ago. He felt someone walk up behind him, but he didn't bother to acknowledge whomever it was. all Darien wanted was to be left alone right now. The person cleared their throat, trying to get his attention. It was obvious this person wanted to talk, so Darien turned around. He gasped audibly when he saw who it was, and then he stood up. "What are you doing here?"  
"I thought we should talk, Darien."  
Serena sat down on the bench, and Darien sat down next to her. "Yes, I do think we should talk." A pain shot through Darien's heart when he saw Serena. She had obviously been crying. Was she going to officially break up with him now?  
"Tell me what I saw, when I thought you and Raye were kissing."  
"I swear we didn't kiss. Raye had a bug in her eye, and I was simply trying to get it out."  
"You had your hands on her shoulders, your hands weren't even close to her eyes."  
"It must have been when I was looking for the bug."  
"I see…"   
Serena still seemed so cold. "You don't believe me, do you?"  
"I honestly don't know what to believe, Darien. I just thought I should tell you, what you saw today on the Ferris Wheel, that's all that has ever happened between Clark and me, and that's all that will happen."  
"So, you're going to continue seeing me?"  
"I don't know."  
"Wh-what?"  
"I don't know yet, Darien. I need time to think. I won't keep you waiting for long, though."  
Serena stood up and walked away from the scene. Darien looked up at her as she left, but then looked down at the ground. The love of his life might be leaving him, and he was powerless to stop it.  
  
Jadite had taken his sister to the highest point in Tokyo, so she could se the whole of the city. He motioned down to the ground. "Do you see those people down there?"  
Salimacite looked down briefly and shrugged. "They're just ants to be squashed."  
"Ants to be squashed, are they? They are nothing like ants, Sali. These are people. They have hopes and aspirations just like us. They love their home, just like we do."  
"Obviously you don't love your home all that well."  
"No, that's where you're wrong."  
"If you loved the Negaverse, you would go tell Armedite what you know!"  
"What we stand for is wrong, sister. We stand for hate, for oppression."  
"That's not true!"  
"Yes it is, sister. Have you ever looked at the Negaverse?"  
"Of course, I look at it every single day."  
"Yes, but have you ever truly seen it?"  
Salimacite paused and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you mean?"  
"Have you seen the way that everyone is starving, yet Armedite is still very healthy? Or what about Ai-Sertine. I heard he has terrorized many young women, yet nothing is done to him."  
"But he's here to help us!"  
"If you truly believe that, you are more naïve that I thought. Ai-Sertine is just going to kill Armedite if the Sailor Scouts are dead. He'll kill Armedite, and he'll rule. Do you want that?"  
"How do you know that he would do such a thing?"  
"Men like him are predictable. They're hungry for power."  
"Perhaps you're right…"  
"There is no 'perhaps' about it, sister. Look in his eyes, and you will see a beast, a beast that thirsts both blood and power. He does not care about the future of the Negaverse or of its people. All he cares about is himself."  
"You sound one-hundred percent sure. But, if we do not win…"  
"The Sailor Scouts will assist us into assimilating into Tokyo."  
"They would never do that. They despise the Negaverse."  
"No, they despise what it stands for. They do not despise us, though. They are willing to help. They are good people, sister. If only you could remember how it used to be!"  
"How it used to be?"  
"We were not always a part of the Negaverse…"  
"What? We weren't? Tell me what you know, Jed!"  
"We were once people of the Earth…."  
"Why are we in the Negaverse now?" Salimacite gasped. "They forced us out, didn't they?"  
"No. we forced ourselves out. We turned against Prince Darien… we went to Queen Beryl, all by choice."  
"Wh-what?"  
"Many people lost memories of the Moon Kingdom, of the Silver Millenium…but being put into stasis clarifies your mind. Believe me when I say, we are the bad people sister."  
"All this time…I thought that the Sailor Scouts were trying to keep us out…"  
"No. They were protecting their world from evil."  
"I will not tell anyone of what you are doing, and I will help the best that I can. If my big brother thinks he's doing the right thing, then I must follow. You always do what you believe is best."  
Jadite smiled down at his sister and gave her a hug. "Thank you, sister. You were always wise beyond your years."  
"No, I'm just a follower." She smiled weakly and then whispered, "I have to go," and transported back to the Negaverse. 


	13. Chapter 12

Molly was walking down the street by herself, lost in her thoughts of Maxfield…no, Nephlite. She had truly loved him, and he had cared for her, at least. Although Serena had said he was bad, Molly saw the good qualities he had. Molly had wondered how Serena had said Maxfield was a bad person, but she was pretty sure she knew how she knew now. Serena was Sailor Moon… and Amy was Mercury, and so on. It didn't take a brain surgeon to realize that. Ever since Sailor Moon had appeared, her dear friend and herself had been drifting farther and farther apart. It hurt Molly, but she figured that Serena had more important things to do than to hang out with ordinary people like herself anymore. No, Serena isn't like that! She still likes me. She just doesn't have the time for me anymore.   
Of course, that was pretty bad in itself. Molly looked into the sundae shop where she and Serena had always went to every Friday after school. It had been about six months since they did that. Sure, she had Melvin to do those sorts of things with…but come on, it was Melvin! Molly sighed and leaned against the building. She wrapped her arms around herself and bit her bottom lip. Maybe she should tell Serena that she knows, but what would that accomplish? It wouldn't get her best friend back…  
  
Serena was walking down the street when she saw someone she recognized. It was Molly! She looked really deep in thought. I should go talk to her. We haven't really talked in awhile, Serena thought to herself. She walked up to Molly and smiled. "Hello there, stranger."   
Molly started and then looked at her estranged best friend. "Oh, hi Serena. How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing okay. How about you?"  
"Oh, I'm okay. Well…it was nice talking to you." Molly started to walk away.  
"Hey, Molly!"  
She turned around and looked at Serena. "Yes?"  
"How would you like to get a sundae? I haven't had a sundae with you in a long time. It's way past due for one."  
Molly smiled and nodded, the formality and rigidity melting from her immediately. "That sounds great, Serena. Let's go!"   
She grabbed Serena's arm with as much exuberance as Serena herself used to do to Molly. They sat in the same booth that they used to and Molly smiled at Serena. "It's been a long time, Molly."  
"Yeah, way too long in my book."  
"I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you lately…"  
"Don't worry, Serena. It's to be expected."  
"Yes… I su- what do you mean by that?"  
"Well, you're just so busy with…stuff…you know?" Molly looked at Serena and then back down at the menu.  
Serena picked up a menu and studied it for a few moments. Nothing looked appetizing, though. "I guess I'll just get an ice cream sundae."  
"Wow, that's it? Are you sick?"  
"Problems with Darien."  
"Oh my… what happened?" Molly got a worried look on her face.  
"I like someone else, Molly… it wouldn't work between him and me, but it isn't fair to be with Darien when I think about someone else. I love Darien, but I don't want him to have a girlfriend who isn't…"  
"…As good as him?"  
"Right."  
"I think you're as good as Darien is. I mean, you haven't kissed him or anything like that." Serena looked at Molly, and she knew. "Oh, so you have? It still doesn't make you a horrible person. People slip up every day, Serena."  
"Yeah?"  
"Definitely." Molly paused for a minute. "Hey, Serena, there's something I wanna tell you, but not here… not with all these people."  
"You want to just get out of here?"  
"Sure." Molly grabbed her jacket and stood up. Both of the girls walked out of the sundae shop.  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"How about your house, Molly?"  
"Okay." Serena and Molly began walking to Molly's house, so they could talk in private.  
  
Janimacite watched as Jadite entered his room. She had loved him, ever since she was only knee-high to an adult. She had never felt badly about the loss of Queen Beryl, although things had gotten so much worse since her demise. Things were as they were meant to be. The bad people had lost; the good people had won. Now, could it be that someone else felt the same? Janimacite had to know for herself. As boldly as her mousy little self could go, she marched up to Jadite's door and knocked on it, a whole lot more gently than she had intended. "Enter," she heard Jadite say.   
Janimacite slowly opened the door and stepped in. She closed the door after she was inside. "Hello Jadite…"  
Jadite turned and looked at Janimacite, and smiled at her. "Why, hello Jan. What can I do for you?"  
"Well, I was just wondering…"  
"Yes?"  
"Your sister came to me, for advice about you… is it true, what she says?" She didn't want to exactly say it, for anyone could be listening.  
"Yes, it is true. My sister just can't keep anything from you, can she?"  
Janimacite smiled. "Not at all, Jadite."  
"Why did you want to know?"  
"I just wanted to see for myself if you felt the same way I did."  
Jadite smiled at Janimacite widely and went up to her to give her a great big hug. He kissed her cheek softly and whispered in her ear, "I'm not alone."  
She whispered back softly, "You never were," and she returned the kiss on the cheek. She could feel herself blushing furiously.  
Jadite pulled back and looked at her. He smiled at her softly and brushed away a few stray hairs from her face. Jadite jerked back when his fingers brushed against her cheek. She was so soft; the feel of his skin against hers caused him to tingle. His fingers itched to touch more of her. "Jan…"  
She looked up at him hopefully. "Yes, Jadite?"  
"Call me Jed…" His voice was low and husky, filled with awareness of her.  
He seemed to be in a trance. Janimacite ached to kiss him, but she could never be so forward. Jadite leaned forward, as if he was going to kiss her, but the door flew open and broke the spell between the two of them. "Jadite! Come with me," Armedite ordered.  
Jadite stiffened a little and looked at Armedite. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, everything's perfect. Now come!"   
Armedite walked away and Jadite looked at Janimacite. "Looks like I have to go." He dipped his head down and kissed Janimacite's lips briefly before following Armedite.  
  
Ai-Sertine was sitting in the chair that Armedite sat in. He did not deserve such a privilege as to rule. Sovereignty was not in his blood. The cruelty and non-caring that was required of a ruthless warrior was not in Armedite's soul. That Armedite was a wimp, and he treated everyone as equals. The only commendable thing he had seen Armedite do was eat well when his people were starving. The ruler comes first in all things. Ai-Sertine heard someone approaching, but he stayed in the throne, which only the ruler of the Negaverse was supposed to be in. This plan of Armedite's was moving way too slowly, and Ai-Sertine was getting impatient. He would have to take matters into his own hands. He knew very well who was approaching. Just as expected, Armedite walked through the throne room doors. He looked at Ai-Sertine and clenched his jaw. "What are you doing in my seat," he demanded firmly.  
Ai-Sertine stood. "It is your seat no longer, Armedite."  
"That is where you are wrong. As long as I live, that seat will be mine."  
Someone else walked into the throne room. Ai-Sertine recognized the person as Jadite. "Ah, Jadite. You will now witness a new era in the Negaverse. No, not just the Negaverse. It will be a revolution for all creatures and worlds! I will conquer everything. Starting with you, Armedite."  
Ai-Sertine approached the leader of the Negaverse and grabbed his neck. Jadite ran towards them, but Ai-Sertine knocked him away as if he were but a fly. "Don't do th…" Armedite had no time to finish his sentence, for Ai-Sertine crushed Armedite's neck, like he were nothing but a man made of paper.  
Ai-Sertine dropped the now dead Armedite to the floor and grinned. He looked towards Jadite. "Gather everybody into the main hall. I wish to make a statement." Jadite looked at Armedite, and then stood up. He ran out of the throne room and did as Ai-Sertine told him to do. What other choice did he have? 


	14. Chapter 13

Jadite and the other citizens of the Negaverse were gathered in the main hall, awaiting Ai-Sertine's speech. Jadite had said nothing of Armedite's demise, because if he had said something there might have been a revolt against Ai-Sertine, and that would result in many deaths. Even though he was no longer on the side of the Negaverse, Jadite still cared deeply for them and their survival. What was Ai-Sertine planning on doing? Perhaps it was better to not know. It would most likely be awful. There were people murmuring to one another, asking questions about what they were doing here. Janimacite walked up to Jadite without him knowing. "What's going on?" The sound of her voice made him start. Janimacite giggled and whispered an apology for startling him.  
"You don't know what's going on, Jan. It's not good at all."  
Janimacite looked up at him and frowned. "Is it truly that bad?"  
Before he could answer, Ai-Sertine came out of the throne room door. Jadite held Janimacite's hand gently and whispered softly, "just listen," so that is what she did.  
Ai-Sertine looked out at the crowd with a sick grin. "Attention, people of the Negamoon. You have a new ruler! Armedite has stepped down, shall we say."  
Many people began talking, protesting what Ai-Sertine had just said. "But Armedite would never desert us," Jadite heard someone say.  
Ai-Sertine ran up to the poor soul as quick as a blink. "You dare question me? For that, you shall die!" Ai-Sertine flew up to the highest section of the room, which was extremely high and dropped the man. Jadite recognized him as Marnidite. He hit the ground with such force, and died instantly.   
Janimacite gasped and covered her eyes. He looked down at her and stroked her hair lightly, whispering to her that everything would be all right. If only he could believe that. "Now, is there anyone else who wishes to question my leadership?" Ai-Sertine paused, waiting for anyone to say something. When they didn't, he smiled. "Good. As my first act as leader, we will directly attack the Sailor Scouts."  
Ai-Sertine looked at Jadite. "You will stop feigning ignorance now. You will tell me what you know! What are the identities of the Sailor Scouts?"  
"Excuse me, sir?" Jadite was truly shocked. Did he truly know that he knew?  
"You will tell me who these Sailor Scouts are, or else."  
"Or else what?"  
"Or else, this chit ends up as Armedite did." Ai-Sertine pulled a woman up by her hair, and she screamed in pain. Jadite recognized her immediately.  
"SISTER!!"  
"Yes, your sister. Now, tell me who they are."  
He had to be bluffing. "I really do not know, sir."  
A cruel grin crossed Ai-Sertine's face. He took Salimacite's small arm in his hands and snapped it as if it were a twig. As Salimacite cried out in pain, Ai-Sertine laughed in a cruel and amused manner. He was truly heartless. "I can break her bones all day, and in each I break I will be sure to cause her the most pain possible. Now, I will give you another chance. Who are the Sailor Scouts?"  
Jadite looked at his sister, tears in her eyes. Her body was quivering with pain, and blood was pooling on the floor where her bone had cut through the flesh. Jadite looked down and whispered an apology to the Sailor Scouts, and then raised his head. "They are Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, and Raye Hino."  
"Perfect. You, Jadite, will lead them into a trap for us. They trust you. And, if you do not cooperate completely your sister will die a horrible death, as will she." Ai-Sertine indicated towards Janimacite. "If you double-cross me, that will be your fate as well."  
Jadite nodded and clenched his fists; his fingernails dug into the flesh of his palms. How could this be happening?  
"Perfect. Now, see to this wench." He dropped Salimacite onto the ground and began walking away. "I will summon you when the plan is ready to proceed. No one is permitted to transport out of the Negaverse until I give word. If anyone does, then twenty of you will die. I can promise you this." Ai-Sertine walked into the throne room, and everyone started talking frantically amongst themselves. Two people were already dead, and another injured. Also, one of their best had betrayed them. This was truly a dark day for the Dark Kingdom.  
  
Serena and Molly were sitting in Molly's bedroom, talking as if nothing had changed between them. "So, Molly, what did you want to talk to me about in private?" They had eaten at least a gallon of ice cream together, and now it was time to get down to business.  
"I really don't know why I'm telling you this, Serena, but I just really feel like I have to."  
"Umm, okay Molly. What is it?"  
"I know."  
Serena stared at Molly blankly for a few moments. "What do you know?"  
"About your secret."  
Serena visibly stiffened and her jaw dropped. "Um, wh-what secret would that be?"  
Molly leaned forward and whispered softly to Serena, "I know you're Sailor Moon."  
Serena laughed nervously. "Molly, where'd you get that idea?"  
"I've known since Nephlite died."  
"What?"  
"I just never told you. I don't know why, but I feel like this is the right time to tell you that I know."  
There was no point in pretending that she wasn't Sailor Moon. "You won't tell anyone, right?"  
"I haven't told a soul, and I never will. You can trust me, Serena." Molly smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I can keep your secret, and your friends' secrets as well."  
"Oh, thank you, Molly. You're a wonderful friend. I'm sorry I never told you…it's just, how do you tell someone that you're a force for justice?"  
"Don't worry. I understand Serena. I understand that's why you never have time for me anymore, either. I imagine it's very demanding, fighting all of those creatures."  
"Yes, it is… but it's no excuse. Molly, I promise you that from now on I will spend more time with you."  
"Really?"  
"Most definitely!"   
Molly smiled and hugged her friend tightly. "You're so great, Serena. I've missed you so much!"  
"And I've missed you."  
"Hey, Serena, do you think I could meet your friends?"  
"Sure thing!" Serena stood up and grabbed Molly's hand. "Let's go right now. They all should be at Raye's temple."  
"Wow, thank you Serena."   
"It's my pleasure, Moll." The two friends hugged briefly and then began the walk to Raye Hino's temple.  
  
Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, and Darien were all at the temple. Their task for today was to cheer Darien up. "Don't worry, Darien. Everything's going to be just fine," Raye said to him.  
"I don't know, Raye. You should have seen Serena. I know she hates me."  
"That's a bunch of bull-crap, and you know it," Lita said gruffly.  
"You weren't there," Darien retaliated.  
"Darien, I know she doesn't hate you. She loves you half to death. I don't think you have anything to worry about."  
"Amy, I really do wish I could believe that."   
Everyone sighed and looked at each other. They were getting sick and tired of Darien feeling sorry for himself. They all knew that Serena wouldn't break up with him in the end. She was just feeling confused at the moment. "What am I going to do," he whined childishly.  
"Well, first off you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself," Mina exclaimed.   
"I feel as though there is something wrong, guys," Raye said in a foreboding manner.  
"I have an uneasy feeling too," Amy stated.  
"Hey, has Jadite shown up lately," Lita asked.  
"Nope. That worries me," Amy replied.  
Darien sat there for a few moments, thinking. "You're right, Raye. Something's wrong. They might be planning something…."  
There was a knock on the door, and then it slid open. Serena and Molly were standing there. "Oh, hi Serena, Molly," Raye said, and then she stood up. "Serena, can I see you for a minute?"  
"Sure, Raye." They stepped outside and closed the door after Molly went into the room. "What is it?"  
"Molly shouldn't be here right now. We're about to have a Sailor meeting."  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"As a matter of fact, there is. We're beginning to feel that the Negaverse might be planning an outright attack on Tokyo."   
Serena gasped. "You can't be serious!"  
"I wish I wasn't. Get Molly out of here, okay?"  
"Okay, Raye. I'll do that." Raye and Serena walked back into the room and Serena looked at Molly. "I'm sorry, but we have to go Molly."  
"But why, Serena?"  
"Something really important came up." Serena looked at Molly, trying to hint to her that there was some Sailor business going on.   
She realized what was happening and stood up. "Okay, Serena. You just stay here and do whatever you have to do. You can introduce me to everyone later."  
Serena smiled and gave Molly a quick hug. "Thank you, Moll. You're the best."  
"Yeah, I know." Molly opened the door, only to be greeted by a tall blonde man with green eyes. "Oh, excuse me," Molly said.  
The man gently pushed Molly out of the way. "They're going to attack Tokyo! I'll show you where the base is. Come on, quickly. We don't have much time!"  
"Jadite, what's going on," Darien asked.  
"Ai-Sertine…he took over the Negaverse…and now he's going to attack Tokyo. There's not much time!"   
He began running, expecting everyone to follow him, so they did. If only they knew that they were running right into a trap. 


	15. Chapter 14

Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy ran into an alleyway and nodded to one another.  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!" All of the girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts, and Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask, and then they began following Jadite to the base of the Negaverse, the only thing in their minds was to protect Tokyo and the rest of the world. Jadite led them far into the slums of the city, where no one hardly ever dared to tread, except for the criminals. "It's all this way," Sailor Moon asked.  
"Yes, it is. Just a few more blocks, Sailor Moon." She nodded and continued running. Just as Jadite had said, it was only a few more blocks. He stopped running and looked at the site of an abandoned building.   
"That's where it is?"  
"Yes, Jupiter." Jadite refused to look directly at any of the Sailor Scouts, and that made Sailor Mercury wary.  
"Everyone, be careful," Mercury warned.  
Jadite disappeared into the shadows, and the Sailor Scouts began walking towards the site. "Guys, I don't like this one bit," Mars said.  
The flying man who had harassed Amy a few days previous swooped down in front of them. "As you shouldn't, Raye."  
Sailor Mars gasped and clenched her fists. "Who are you," she demanded.  
"I am the new leader of the Negaverse, and I am the one who will help you meet your maker."  
"I don't think so!" Sailor Moon produced her moon scepter and yelled "Moon Scepter Elimination!" The beam of energy hit him directly, but he didn't even wince from it.  
"Haven't you learned anything, Sailor Moon?" Ai-Sertine flew towards her and grabbed her throat. He held her up, so that her feet barely touched the ground. "No matter how hard you try, you will never beat me! I am invincible!" He laughed maniacally and threw Sailor Moon into the side of the building. She slumped over, unconscious.   
"No! Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask yelled.   
"Say goodbye to your precious Sailor Moon, Darien." Ai-Sertine walked over to Sailor Moon and picked her up. He looked at her and grinned. "Such a pity. She is quite a beauty." He pressed a ferocious kiss the k.o.'ed Sailor Moon's lips and looked at Tuxedo Mask. He was glowering at Ai-Sertine, a wrathful look in his eyes. "Heh, take your last look at her." He flew up with Sailor Moon in his arms, and when they looked like tiny ants, he dropped her.   
"NOOOOO!!! SAILOR MOON!!" Everyone screamed in unison, for she was plummeting to her death, and there was nothing they could do about it.   
Just as Sailor Moon was about to hit the ground, there was a streak of blue and red, and then it was gone. Sailor Moon was gone as well. Everyone cheered, for they knew that it had been Superman.   
  
Sailor Moon slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in the arms of Superman. "You saved me…"  
"Of course I did, Serena. Now, are you ready to get back down there and fight?"  
"You know it."   
"I'm going to fight with you."  
Serena nodded, and they flew back to the battle. "Great to have you back, Sailor Moon," Venus exclaimed.  
Sailor Moon hopped out of Superman's arms and looked at Ai-Sertine. "I am Sailor Moon, Champion of love and justice! I will not allow you to take over Tokyo, I will protect everyone!"  
"Ha! Your most powerful attack cannot damage me one bit. You pose no threat, Sailor Moon. None of you do. You are all nothing but a nuisance."  
"Nuisance, huh? Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars aimed her attack at a rope that had iron beams hanging from it. The rope snapped, and the iron beams hit Ai-Sertine directly.  
"All right, Sailor Mars," everyone cheered.  
"Don't celebrate yet, everyone. It's not over," Superman warned. "It's not over by far."  
Just as Superman said that, Ai-Sertine burst forth out of the iron beams. "You insignificant little brats! Do you really believe you can defeat Colossus so easily? It's time to show you what I am truly capable of!" Colossus, as he called himself, shot towards Tuxedo Mask. Superman flew in front of him, taking the blow that would have most definitely killed Tuxedo Mask on the spot.  
"You interfering little jerk! You're going to die next!"  
"Come on, Colossus. Fight with someone your own size!" Superman threw a punch at him, but missed.   
"You pathetic little fool." Colossus grabbed Superman's arm and threw him out of the way, like he was a rag doll.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" The bolt of lighting from Jupiter hit Colossus, and it threw him back, but he stood back up immediately.  
"Let me try! Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Colossus dodged the beam and laughed.  
"You will never beat me! Now, submit and die with dignity."  
"No, we will not let you win!" Sailor Moon stood in front of everyone and put her hands around the Silver Crystal. She looked back at everyone. "We need to combine our powers to beat him." All of the other Sailor Scouts nodded in agreement.  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
All of the Sailor Scouts' powers were honed into the Silver Crystal, and a blast of energy burst out of it. Sailor Moon began glowing, as did the other Sailor Scouts as they concentrated their powers. Tuxedo Mask stood by and watched, praying that the Silver Crystal's power would defeat this amazingly strong enemy. Colossus was hit with the beam, and was thrown back. He hit the wall of the building and went strait through it. The light surrounding each Sailor Scout slowly dissipated and they all looked at one another.   
"Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be," Sailor Jupiter stated.  
"Tell me about it. It doesn't feel right."   
"You're right, Mars…" Sailor Mercury said.  
Jadite approached the Sailor Scouts cautiously. "He-hello."  
Sailor Moon turned and faced Jadite. "You set us up."  
"I had no choice! He was going to kill my sister, and…her friend."  
Tuxedo Mask walked up to Jadite and punched him squarely in the jaw, which sent him flying backwards. "You ass. You could have killed us all!"  
Jadite stood up and held his jaw. "I know! I'm sorry!"  
Everyone was yelling at Jadite, so they didn't notice the figure emerge from the building. They only heard a great boom, the sound of Colossus hitting the side of the already-crumbling building. When they turned, what they saw made each freeze into place. The building was falling, and it was falling right on them.  
"NO!" Superman watched as the building fell on the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. He flew down to the rubble and began digging, although he thought it to be fruitless.  
"Now that those pesky Sailor Scouts are taken care of, I can take care of you. You are the son of Jour-el, are you not?"  
Superman turned around and glared at Colossus. "You will pay dearly for what you have done."  
"I highly doubt that, Kall-ell. I will now take revenge on you for what your father did to me."  
"What does my father have to do with this?"  
"Why, he has everything to do with this. It was Jour-el who made it impossible to rule Krypton; it was him who cast me out of the Kryptonian world. And it is you who will pay dearly for it."  
Colossus attacked Superman with everything he had. It was time for retribution, and retribution he would receive. 


	16. Chapter 15

Molly had seen the whole thing. She had seen when Serena was almost killed by Colossus, she had seen the use of the Silver Crystal, she had seen Tuxedo Mask punch Jadite, and she had seen the building collapse on everyone. Jadite was now digging in the rubble, trying to find the Sailor Scouts. Molly ran up to him and began digging beside of him. Jadite looked at her briefly, but went back to frantically searching for the fallen soldiers of justice. As they were digging frantically, something else was happening in a different time and universe.  
  
Serena, Amy, Raye, Mina, Lita, and Darien were drifting to a destination that they did not know. "Where are we going," Darien asked. His voice echoed, as if they were in a great cavern.  
As soon as Darien asked that question, the scenery around them changed. There was a thick fog engulfing everyone. Through the fog, everyone could see the outline of a palace. They were all in gowns, and Darien was in the armor of Prince Darien. They looked around and Amy whispered, "We're in the Moon Kingdom."  
A figure began forming in the fog, and it was approaching them. The figure was a woman, and Serena knew who it was immediate. "Queen Serenity," she said softly.  
Queen Serenity walked up to them and smiled the rueful, yet warm smile she always had smiled. "My children." She gently touched Amy's face.  
"Queen Serenity, are you here to help us," Raye asked.  
"Yes, I am. This new foe, Colossus, as he calls himself, has proven to be the strongest that you have ever faced. The Silver Crystal alone cannot defeat him."  
"How can we defeat him, Mother?"  
Queen Serenity turned to her daughter. "You will need the power of all the crystals."  
"There are more than one," Raye asked.  
"Yes. They are extremely powerful, and not meant to be removed from the core of the planets. You see, if it is removed, the planet will be destroyed, or the person wielding the power of the crystal will die, for the crystal will drain their life energy to sustain itself."  
"So, how do we get these planetary crystals?"  
"The crystals can be removed for a very short time with no consequences to the planets themselves, or the user of the crystal. You will have only a few minutes, though."  
"How do we use them," Mina asked.  
"You will know in your heart, my dear."  
"It is time to go, isn't it Mother?"  
Queen Serenity nodded solemnly and whispered, "I love you." The crescent moon on her forehead began glowing, and she sent the Sailor Scouts back to the fight with the artillery needed to win.   
  
Molly and Jadite had been digging for their friends for so long that their hands were scraped and bleeding. Molly began crying and saying over and over again that it was hopeless. Jadite was beginning to agree with her. If only he had been able to warn them, if only he wasn't thinking unclearly due to fear for his sister and…well…the woman of his heart.  
Both Molly and Jadite stopped digging, and Jadite shook his head sadly. "I'm so sorry, everyone."  
Molly began crying, and Jadite reached out and stroked her hair gently. "It's all over, isn't it? The Negaverse won…"  
"I'm afraid so…" Both Molly's and Jadite's shoulders slumped in defeat, for in their mind they had lost the war, and their dear friends.  
Superman and Colossus were duking it out. With each punch thrown, there was a sense that this fight was going to last a very long time. The hits caused so little damage. Both men knew it to be fruitless, but pride and anger kept both going at it. Neither one of them noticed the light beginning to emanate from the rubble that the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were under.   
Molly and Jadite gasped when the pieces of the falling building began rising up, revealing the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask one hundred percent alive. All of the girls were in gowns. They were no longer the Sailor Scouts. They were now Princess Serena, Princess Amy, Princess Raye, Princess Lita, and Princess Mina.   
"Ai-Sertine, desist your assault on Superman at once," Princess Serena ordered him.  
Colossus turned around and grinned. He was astonished, but he laughed and then said confidently, "You came back for seconds, did you?"  
"It will not be as easy this time! Ready, everyone?"  
"Ready," they all said in unison. The princesses and Prince Darien joined hands and closed their eyes.   
"Mercury Crystal Power!" A beam of blue light shot out of the Mercury Crystal to where Colossus was. Colossus tried to move, but for some reason he was completely immobile. The force of the light was keeping him completely still.  
"Noo!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!" A golden ray of light joined with the blue light of Mercury, causing the ball of energy to grow.  
"Mars Crystal Power!" A red beam of energy shot out of the Mars Crystal to join the other beams of light, and a red aura surrounded Princess Raye, just as an aura had surrounded the other two.  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!!" Princess Lita's Jupiter Crystal emitted a green beam of energy that joined with her comrade's beams.  
"Earth Crystal Power." Prince Darien felt the power of the crystal surge through him as a black beam shot out and joined the other crystal's powers. The power was so intense that Prince Darien could barely stand it.  
"Now, Ai-Sertine, you will be defeated! Moon Crystal Power!" The last beam of energy shot out of the Silver Crystal and joined with the collective powers of the other crystals. The power of all these crystals went into the Imperial Silver Crystal and was shot at the paralyzed Ai-Sertine. He could only stare as the powerful magical beam hit him. The Kryptonian felt a hot pain surge through his body, and he felt himself weaken greatly. "Go back to where you belong," Princess Serena commanded.  
"No! Not ba…" Ai-Sertine was cut off, for he disappeared back to where Armedite had summoned him from. The auras slowly began fading from the children of the Moon, and their gowns transformed back into their Sailor Suits. Every single one of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask collapsed from using the planetary crystals. As soon as the task was completed, each crystal went back to the core of the planet where it belonged.   
Molly, Superman, and Jadite ran over to the fallen heroes to see if they were all right. They checked pulses and smiled when they felt them beating strongly. Tuxedo Mask's seemed a bit erratic, but nothing to worry about. "They're okay," Jadite stated.  
"Thank God." Superman stood up and looked at both Molly and Jadite, and smiled. All of them smiled and thanked the heavens above that everyone had survived. The first Sailor Scout to awaken was Sailor Mars.   
"Did we do it," she inquired weakly.  
"Yes, Sailor Mars. You beat him," Jadite said.  
Sailor Mars smiled and stood up. Slowly, one by one, each of the Scouts rose until only Tuxedo Mask was still down. Sailor Moon gently shook his shoulders. "Tuxedo Mask? Tuxedo Mask? Wake up."  
When he didn't respond, she put her fingers to his neck, feeling for a pulse. She withdrew her fingers quickly and stood up. "Oh my…"   
She looked at everyone and blinked back tears fiercely. "He doesn't have a pulse."  
"What!?" Sailor Mercury kneeled down beside him and felt for herself, and surely enough where the beating should have been, there was none.  
"Tuxedo Mask…Darien…he's dead…"  
Sailor Moon sat down and drew Darien's head into her lap. "Oh, my love. I'm so sorry…" She began sobbing uncontrollably, her cheek pressed against Darien's cold forehead.   
Sailor Mercury looked at Sailor Mars. "Isn't there any way to save him?"  
Sailors Mars shook her head and closed her eyes. "He's gone…. Darien is dead…."  
"He couldn't handle the power of the crystal…" Mina concluded  
At this realization, the rest of the Sailor Scouts kneeled around Darien and cried softly.   
Molly watched this scene unfold with tears in her eyes. If only there were something she could do, but she was powerless. "Molly…" She turned around, looking for the owner of the voice, but she saw no one. She heard the mystical voice call to her again.  
"Yes?" The Sailor Scouts turned from Darien and looked at Molly. When they turned to look at her, a light enveloped Molly and she disappeared. 


	17. Chapter 16

Molly blinked and looked around the unknown place that she was at. It was a land full of an enchanted silence; its landscape was shrouded in fog, making everything around her almost mystical. It had to be mystical, for one moment she was watching as Tuxedo Mask died… and the next she was here. She could sense that it was a place of great power and beauty, and it seemed vaguely familiar to her. Through the mists, a figure began approaching. Molly could tell that it was a woman, and she could also tell that she was wearing a gown. She squinted her eyes, trying to see more of this mystery woman's characteristics, but she could not make anymore out until she was right upon her. The woman had silvery-blonde hair fashioned in the style that Serena always wore her hair. She had a kind, noble look on her face, and her cerulean blue eyes held a wisdom that Molly had never seen before. Upon the woman's forehead was a crescent moon. Afraid to break whatever spell she was under, Molly uttered no words. For what seemed like hours, the enigmatic lady and her just stood there and gazed upon one another, Molly in wonderment, and the woman in pride.  
"Hello, Molly. Do not be frightened."  
Molly jumped when the silence was broken, and she smiled nervously. "Hello, my lady." Was 'my lady' right? She did seem like she was royalty…  
"Please, don't hold such formality with me, young Molly. There is no need."  
"Wh-who are you?" Molly was still staring at the woman. She tried to stop, because it was rude, but she just couldn't stop. Molly knew that she knew this woman from somewhere.  
"My name is Queen Serenity. I was the ruler of the Silver Millenium."  
"You summoned me, didn't you?" Queen Serenity merely nodded. "Why did you summon me?"  
"Because, Molly, you can save Prince Darien."  
"I can? How?"  
"The power is within. You are a child of the Moon. You are one of the last Sailor Scouts, child."  
"I am? Why aren't I with the other Scouts, then?"  
"You are not truly meant to be a Sailor Scout, even though you have the power of them."  
"But, why?"   
"You are the youngest princess from the Moon, you see. There can only be one Sailor Scout for each planet. Your sister is Princess Serena, but since she was born earlier, she bore the responsibilities of being a Sailor Scout and protecting everyone from evil."  
Molly nodded in understanding. "What is it that I must do?"  
"Take this brooch, hold it up, and say "Moon Genesis Power." You will transform into Sailor Genesis. As Sailor Genesis, you will be able to revive Prince Darien. As soon as you heal him, your powers will be gone, daughter. This is not permanent for you, at least not at this time. Do you understand?"  
Molly nodded. "Yes, I understand."  
"Good, now…. good luck, daughter. I know you will make me proud."  
Molly smiled at Queen Serenity, whom she had just learned, was her mother. She clutched the brooch lightly within her fingertips and raised it up above her head. She looked upon her mother one last time and then yelled "Moon Genesis Power!" She immediately felt a force pulling upon her self, and she opened her eyes to see what was happening. There was a golden light surrounding her body as she floated up in the air. The clothes that Molly had been wearing disintegrated, and a multitude of golden ribbons covered her body in place of it. The ribbons began encircling her body, and formed into her Sailor Uniform, and lastly a tiara with a purple center formed on her forehead. Molly had on boots to just below her knees; there were gloves on her hands that extended up to her elbows. The body of her Sailor Suit was white, and the bow on the front of it was a soft blue. The skirt of the suit was golden, as was her boots. Molly noticed that there was a crystal on the front of her bow that was golden in color.  
"Now, Sailor Genesis. Go and complete your task." Queen Serenity smiled at Molly and gently waved her hand, and Molly went back to the Earth as a Sailor Scout.  
  
Back on Earth, Sailor Mercury was performing CPR on Darien, although she felt that all hope was gone. She was doing it more for Serena's sake. Who knows, maybe there was still a chance. Sailor Mars looked at Jadite, and noticed he was just standing there. "Jadite, you healed Darien, right? Well, heal him now!" She pushed Jadite towards Darien's chilling body.  
"This is different, Raye. He's dead. I can't do anything about it."   
"It's your fault that he's this way, as it is. The least you can do is try," Sailor Jupiter said.  
Jadite looked at Sailor Moon, and saw that she was crying almost hysterically. Sailor Venus was trying her best to comfort her, but it wasn't working. Superman was looking at Darien's lifeless body, and shaking his head disbelievingly, like he couldn't believe that life could be so unfair. "Very well then, Jupiter. I will try, but don't be angry with me when nothing happens."   
Jadite walked up to Darien and kneeled before him. Sailor Mercury stopped pounding on his chest and watched Jadite. He placed his hand where he should have felt Darien's heart beating through his chest, and began concentrating his powers. He closed his eyes and felt the dark energy flowing through him, but he could tell that nothing was happening. More energy, I need more energy. He closed his eyes tighter and clenched his teeth as he concentrated his powers even harder, concentrating exclusively on Darien and bringing him back to life. After a few more fruitless moments, he desisted on using his powers and opened his eyes. He looked at Sailor Mercury and sighed. "I tried…"  
Mercury looked back at him and nodded slightly. She turned to Sailor Moon and walked up to her. "I'm so sorry, Serena."  
"No! I won't accept it!" She stormed up to Jadite and grabbed him by the shirt. "Try harder! I can't believe that he's dead! He's not! He's not!!" Her last word was muffled by a sob. She let go of the slightly shocked Jadite and laid her head on Darien's chest. She cried a tear for every breath he did not take, for every beat his heart did not make. Everything was lost now that she did not have Darien. Oh, if only she could have told him how she truly felt towards him before he died. If only he had known how much she had loved him… if only. Oh, if only.   
As Serena cried, she felt someone approaching her. She turned and saw Molly, dressed as a Sailor Scout. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Molly?"  
She smiled at Serena and nodded. "I'm also known as Sailor Genesis."  
"Sailor Genesis?" The other Sailor Scouts gawked at Molly. They had never heard of Sailor Genesis from anyone, not Luna, not Artemis, not even Queen Serenity when they were summoned by her.   
"Yes… now… please, Serena. Back away from Darien."  
"But why?"  
"Please, just do as I ask."  
Serena complied with Molly's demand and backed away from her deceased love. Molly, no, not Molly, but Sailor Genesis walked up to Darien and gently touched his heart. "There was too much power coursing through his body. His heart could not take it. That is why he died, but I can bring him back for you, Serena." She smiled and closed her eyes as her fingertips pressed against Darien's chest. "Genesis Awakening Power," she said. Slowly, a light began illuminating both Molly and Darien. They both began levitating with the power that was being used. A golden aura surrounded both parties, and as the seconds passed the aura grew stronger and stronger, until it was almost blinding. Everyone who was witnessing this awesome power had to cover their eyes, for the light was so bright  
Slowly, the light began dissipating, and both Molly and Darien slowly floated back down to the ground. The Sailor Scouts, Jadite, and Superman removed their arms from their eyes and looked at them. Molly was no longer Sailor Genesis. She was back in her true form, and there was a distinct rising and falling of Darien's chest. Both of them were unconscious. They all ran over to them to see if they were all right. Serena started crying all over again, this time of pure jubilation that Darien was alive. Molly slowly opened her eyes and looked at Serena. "Did I do it?"  
Sailor Moon smiled and nodded, tears still in her eyes. "You did it, Moll. Thank you so much."  
"I wanted to help…" Serena hugged Molly tightly. So, there's a new Sailor Scout, huh?"  
"No…this was a one-time deal. Our mother said there is only to be one Scout from the Moon."  
"Our mother? You mean?"  
"Yeah, it turns out I'm Princess Molly from the Moon. I'm the younger of the two, and that's why you're Sailor Moon."   
Serena grinned from ear to ear. "Well, I always wanted a little sister."  
Everyone heard a groan coming from Darien. Serena turned her attentions from Molly to Darien. "Oh, Darien, are you okay?"  
He looked at Serena and smiled. "Is he gone? Did we defeat him?"  
Serena nodded, new tears misting in her eyes. "Oh, Darien, I was so afraid I was going to lose you!"   
She hugged him tightly, and he wrapped his arms around her to return the embrace. "You were?" Tears began forming in Darien's eyes as well.  
"Yes, Darien. I love you, and I never want to come that close to losing you ever again."  
Darien nodded and kissed Serena softly, knowing that all was as it should be with them.  
  
(Two Days Later)  
Serena and Darien were sitting in the park, at their park bench. A lot had happened in two days. Clark Kent had returned to Metropolis to write his story on the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon's Imperial Silver Crystal purified Jadite and the rest of the people from the Negaverse who wished to join the human race. Molly and Serena had become so much closer in just two days, it was just about like it was before Serena had ever even heard of the Moon Princess, or Sailor Moon, or even Sailor V. There was a sense of peace amongst all of the Sailor Scouts. There were no more threats that they were aware of, and although it was too soon to say that it was an actual time of peace, everyone felt extremely optimistic that it was. Darien looked down at Serena and smiled at her. "You know, you don't realize what you have until you almost lose it."  
Serena looked up at her beloved Darien and nodded. "I know exactly what you mean, Darien."  
"Do you miss him?"  
"Who, Clark?"   
Darien nodded slowly.  
"I'll tell you something, if I had to choose between Clark Kent and you, I'd choose you."  
Darien smiled at Serena and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much, Meatball Head."  
Serena's heart warmed incredibly when he called her 'Meatball Head'. "And I love you." She closed her eyes and searched Darien's lips out. When their lips met, they shared one of the most passionate, earth-shattering kisses they had ever shared. 


	18. Epilogue (Finally! :P)

Clark Kent was back at his office in Metropolis. He looked at the front page of the Daily Planet and grinned from ear to ear. The headline was enough to warm any reporter's heart, at least the reporter who was responsible for it. It read Five Mysterious Women Fight For Good In Tokyo. It might not be the most intriguing or captivating headline ever, but there was a fantastic story behind it. He wondered how Lois was taking this. As if on cue, she sauntered up to Clark's desk and slammed one of the newspapers on his desk. Her timing was impeccable.  
"Unbelievable, Clark! I let this story slip right through my fingers!"  
"Well, maybe you'll have some better luck next time, Lois."   
"Pheh! You just have the most unbelievable luck."  
"Or maybe I'm just that talented."  
Lois snorted and rolled her eyes at Clark, but then she softened a little. "You know, that really was a good story. I just can't believe how a rookie can get so many good stories."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. It took me at least three years to get a story of that caliber from the chief."  
"You know what you need?"  
"What?"  
"You need a homemade Italian dinner concocted by yours truly."  
She paused and looked at him, her cute little eyebrow raised. "Well, I don't know Clark I mean…well…"   
"Now, it wouldn't be a date. Just friends eating spaghetti together. I mean, come on, spaghetti isn't the least bit romantic." They could progress into dating later on, or at least Clark hoped so.  
"Well, okay." Lois gave Clark a smile, and it seemed a bit flirtatious to him, and then walked away. Clark looked back at the newspaper and smiled lightly. Fighting side by side with the Sailor Scouts would be an event that Superman would never forget. And getting to know that sweet girl, Serena Tsukino would be a privilege Clark Kent would treasure forever. Clark just hoped that he would someday be able to meet up with the Sailor Scouts and Serena Tsukino once again.  
  
  
The End 


	19. Something that isn't necessary to read, ...

So, what did you think of the story? You can IM me at Kimiko Seraphiel on AIM to tell me, or just do a review. Oh yeah, you can also e-mail me at kimiko_seraphiel@yahoo.com. I sincerely hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sayanora, minna-san! *winks, waves, and goes off to write another story* 


End file.
